La manera de ser mía
by MarylinRam1802
Summary: "En mi mente la música cesó, dejamos de bailar y todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció, lo único que existía era Elsa y yo fundidas en aquel tierno e inocente beso que hablaba por si sólo, un beso ansiado, un beso que significaba el amor que estábamos dispuestas a aceptar nuevamente." /AU Elsanna. No-Incest, Femslash (Lesbico), G!p (Futanari), Lemon y un poco de Dominación/
1. Como comenzó todo

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

Ya no teníamos para comer, los últimos meses había estado trabajando diariamente sin descanso, viviendo al día, levantándome desde las cuatro de la mañana para regresar hasta las ocho de la noche a casa para llevar únicamente un trozo de pan, algo de agua y un poco de verduras o legumbres, donde en los buenos días podía hacerme de algún tipo de carne, no de calidad, pero era algo que no se podía desperdiciar. Luchaba todo los días por mí y por mi pequeña niña. Mi Anna, mi única hija, mi adoración.

Mi nombre es Hans Westergård, tengo 25 años y desde hace unos meses soy padre de un ángel.

Pero mi vida no siempre fue así, conocía lo que era trabajar, pero no de esta forma, antes trabajaba como máximo 10 horas al día, ya que junto a mi esposa, que trabajaba por las mañanas en el campo, lográbamos mantener muy bien esta familia. Pero lamentablemente, el día en que nuestra primer y única hija dio su primer respiro, mi amada Leah dio su último.

Me dijeron que no soportó el labor del parto, que era normal ya que eso pasaba más veces de las que uno se podría imaginar, pero yo sabía que no era lo único. Leah tenía problemas en el corazón y ella sabía que esto podía pasar, por eso mismo desde el momento que supo que estaba embarazada comenzó a ahorrar para que tuviésemos un poco de capital más, unos cuantos meses o quizás un año mientras nos reponíamos de aquella perdida diaria.

Pero ella qué iba a saber que todo ese ahorro lo gastaría en alcohol y mujeres para apaciguar mi dolor, aquel dinero no duró ni una semana para cuando vi que las cuentas estaban ya sobre mi puerta.

Tenía una hija, tenía un alquiler, tenía que darle de comer y hasta que no me vi en esa situación no lo entendí.

Me maldije y quise terminar con todo, pero escuchar los pequeños ruiditos que mi hija hacía al dormir me ayudaron a ver mejor y comprender que las cosas no se habían acabado. Había algo por lo cual luchar, alguien por quién luchar, así que desde ese día me he mantenido como hasta ahora.

Pero las cosas no estaban yendo bien, hace una semana que varios hombres llegaban diariamente a la fabrica y el Jefe siempre se mostraba preocupado, no era difícil imaginar que el trabajo terminaría pronto así que tenía que ver qué podía hacer entonces.

Intenté ir a distintos sitios, en bares, en bancos, trabajos de mantenimiento, cuidador en granjas, otras fabricas, incluso al campo, pero en ninguno había lugar para mí. El tiempo se estaba agotando y ya no sabía qué más hacer, fue entonces que se me ocurrió la única manera de salir de esto, pero aquello estaba completamente fuera de las normas que siempre me habían inculcado…

Pero si era esta la única forma de poder mantener a Anna, de poder darle aunque sea un trozo de pan para comer todos los días lo tenía que hacer.

En un comienzo salía de casa desde temprano a las calles a buscar blancos fáciles, personas a quienes poder robarles un poco de lo que tuviesen, y con el tiempo me hice bueno en eso, era muy cuidadoso, pero sabía que un día mi suerte iba a acabar.

Ese día llegó, cuando por fin había decidido ir por un "pez gordo" resultó que fue el más difícil para mi primera tarea. Él se dio cuenta y junto a su guardia me acorralaron en un callejón.

- **¡Por favor, no me haga nada, le devuelvo todo, por favor, yo sólo lo hago por necesidad!** –decía desesperando.

\- **El robo no tiene justificación, hijo.** –dijo con una voz tranquila pero severa aquel hombre de buen vestir.

\- **Tengo una hija y ella es muy pequeña aún, no tengo trabajo y a donde voy siempre me dicen que no hay espacio para mí. Ya no sabía que más hacer, no me lleve ante la justicia. ¡Se lo suplico!** –dije sin poder contener las lagrimas – **Soy lo único que Anna tiene, por favor…**

Hubo un silencio, no quise siquiera levantar el rostro, le había intentado robar a aquel señor de la nobleza y mi vida dependía de lo que él decidiera. Mi vida y la de mi hija.

- **Vamos a hacer esto, hijo, parece que eres un buen hombre, eres muy joven y tienes esta responsabilidad sobre ti, a pesar de lo que intentaste hacer tenías un buen motivo, relativamente hablando ya que no hay justificación para lo que has hecho, pero uno nunca sabe qué sería capaz de hacer por un hijo si estuviese en una situación así...** –tomó mi mentón he hizo que lo viera – **Yo tengo una hija de 5 años, y daría lo que fuera por ella, a mí no me importa que tu hija no sea una Princesa, una doncella o mínimamente parte de la nobleza, cuando tu hija cumpla los 16 años vendré por ella para casarla con mi heredera.**

 **\- ¿Quiere comprar a mi hija, mi Señor? –** dije con los ojos atónitos.

 **\- De cierto modo, pero míralo de esta manera, desde hoy, ustedes no volverán a pasar hambre nunca más, cada semana una carroza con alimentos y algo de oro llegarán a su puerta para que nada les falte, si tú deseas trabajar aún es asunto tuyo, pero yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que aquella pequeña crezca sana y fuerte y en un futuro se case con mi hija.**

 **\- ¿Pero por qué? Hay mucha gente en la nobleza a la que no le importa casarse con alguien de su mismo sexo, ¿Por qué quiere a mi pequeña?** –preguntaba sin poder entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

 **\- Mi hija es... un poco distinta al resto de las demás personas, por lo que no quisiera que esa distinción sea parte de rechazos ni malas lenguas que la afecten tanto a ella como a mi reino. Así que, si me permite decirlo de esta manera, cobrándome el favor de no encerrarlo en una cárcel de por vida y que su hija tenga una miserable vida pasando hambre y malos tratos en algún orfanato, le ofrezco esto, algo que dudo se pueda negar, joven…**

 **\- Hans, Hans Westergård**

 **\- Entonces… ¿Cuál es su respuesta señor Westergård? No se lo volveré a ofrecer de nuevo y dudo que alguien más en su vida lo vaya a hacer.**

Aquel hombre me tenía en la palma de su mano, supo plantear sus ideas, supo darme en dónde más me duele, é tenía la única salida ante esta situación frente a mí. Esto significaba que ya no tenía que volver a robar, aquella horrible actividad que nunca hubiese deseado que mi pequeña se enterara cuando fuera capaz de hacerlo, ya no teníamos preocupaciones y Anna podría crecer sana y gozando de ciertos privilegios… Pero todo parecía tan maravilloso, me ofrecía tanto a cambio de un matrimonio, tenía que haber algo mal aquí, no todo podía ser tan fácil.

 **\- Está bien, la mano de mi hija esta a su disposición.** –dije aquello con un dolor en mi corazón.

Una parte de mi sentía que estaba haciendo bien las cosas y otra que estaba haciendo tratos con el mismísimo demonio, quizás exageraba, quizás no, pero no sabía realmente que era lo qué pasaría.

 **\- No se arrepentirá joven Westergård, considérese parte de la familia** –decía mientras daba pequeñas palmadas a mis hombros - **, así que ya sabe lo que necesite, si necesita más alimento, si necesita medicinas, si Anna sufre de algo no dude en hacérmelo saber por medio de una carta y la ayuda llegará lo más pronto posible.**

 **\- Por favor, dígame que no hay nada malo en todo esto.** –comencé a soltar con mucha aflicción - **Cuando Anna sea mayor, cuando la aparte de mi lado, ¿Qué pasará? ¿Tan fácil es integrarla en sociedad? ¿Qué me garantiza que no será únicamente una esclava a la cual sólo tendrá como adorno para llevar papeleos y verse bien ante todos y dentro de casa será completamente distinto?**

 **\- Lo que mi hija vaya a hacer con ella no es asunto mío, mientras ella no sufra yo estaré bien con lo que decida hacer de su vida. Como dijo, _un padre siempre hace todo por sus hijos._**

 **\- Pero…** -aquellas palabras no me aclararon nada, incluso me crearon más ansiedad sobre lo que podría pasar.

 **\- Vámonos.** –le mandó a su guardia. **–No lo olvide, mandaré por su hija dentro de 15 años.**

Fue entonces que comenzó, aquella cuenta regresiva, aquel acuerdo del cual no vi ninguna salida, aquel donde no tenía si quiera voz ni voto, aquel donde no tenía idea qué depararía. Acababa de vender a mi hija a un Rey de un lugar lejano, no me dijo que la lastimarían, es más, cuidarían de ella hasta que llegara el momento de alejarse de mí, pero eso no me garantizaba nada.

No sabía qué había hecho, ¿Había mandado a mi hija a un pozo sin fondo sin siquiera saberlo? No tenía seguridad de nada.

Pero podía pensar que quizás aquello no era tan malo, quizás aquella pequeña de 5 años ni siquiera se enamore de mi hija y el acuerdo quede nulo, después de todo, él mismo dijo que haría lo que fuera por su hija, entonces si mi hija no era de su agrado podía fácilmente decir que no y no tendría que irse.

 _Viví con esa esperanza desde entonces._

Con los meses conseguí un nuevo empleo en otra fabrica, podía trabajar mucho menos tiempo y estar más con mi pequeña, puede que tuviésemos la vida comprada, que llegasen suministros cada semana, pero quería fomentarle valores desde temprana edad a mi hija. Había pisado mal en mi vida un tiempo pero podía remediarlo con ella, mostrarle que todo se gana a base de esfuerzo y dedicación, siendo noble, comprensivo y valiente ante cualquier situación.

Era sorprendente ver como crecía tan rápido, pero también aquello me asustaba y entristecía. Podía perderla tan fácilmente, como también podía verla sufriendo y con el corazón roto, no quería ninguna de ellas, pero no podía hacer nada.


	2. 15 Años después

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

Mi nombre es Anna Westergård y hace poco me enteré que me voy a casar, tengo 16 años, nunca he tenido un novio, nunca me ha interesado nadie, por lo tanto nunca he besado a un chico, de repente viene mi padre a decirme que me voy a casar con un completo desconocido y de hecho ¡Ni siquiera es un chico!

No estoy molesta porqué sé que este tipo de cosas se hacen incluso antes de que nazca un hijo, pero me parece extraño que siendo yo una chica normal, una plebeya como todas en el pueblo, haya venido un Rey a pedir mi mano a favor de su hija. No lo entendía, mi padre me contó que era parte de un favor, que él nos ayudó cuando no teníamos nada y no lo vi mal, pero me parecía extraño que me eligiera a mí incluso después de que me dijera que aquel hombre ni siquiera fue a verme antes de hacer el trato.

Todo esto parecía incluso irreal, como la historia de un cuento, una novela sobre-exagerada, pero me mantenía positiva, por muchos años vi a mi padre sufriendo por algo, vi en sus ojos una profunda tristeza que no tenía explicación pero con el paso de los días después de que me diera la noticia me di cuenta, él se sentía culpable.

Él pensaba que lo que fuera que me pasara iba a ser su culpa. Independientemente de que él haya hecho esto, lo que pase conmigo no sería culpa suya, las decisiones que se tomen y el rumbo de todo que lleve aquella relación que me esperaba no era algo de lo cual él fuese responsable, así que hacía todo lo posible por hacérselo ver.

De todas formas, si no fuese de esta manera yo algún día iba a casarme, me iba a ir y él no tenía porqué sentirse mal.

- **Eres mi única hija, lo único que me mantuvo vivo y el único recuerdo que tengo del amor que le tuve, que le tengo a tu madre, Anna.** –me decía mientras acariciaba mi rostro y me veía con cariño.

\- **Nunca me vas a perder, puede que este en otro lugar pero tú siempre vas a ser mi Padre, mi familia y la única persona que hizo todo por mi cuando parecía que no había más caminos por donde ir.**

 **\- Tienes el corazón de tu madre, junto a ese inmenso poder de tranquilizar a los demás** –me abrazó fuertemente. –, **y sus hermoso ojos también.** –me sonrió

Hablamos un poco más esa noche, y mientras nos acostábamos para dormir, antes de que apagara las luces desde mi cama le pregunté.

 **\- ¿Crees que soy bonita, Papá?**

 **\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso, hija? Eres hermosa**

 **\- Y… y** –comencé a tartamudear – **¿y-y crees que esa chica se enamore de mí? ¿Soy lo suficientemente bonita para alguien así?**

\- **Eres hermosa, hija, no dudes nunca eso, tienes la belleza de tu madre, y tu madre era la mujer más hermosa que jamás vi. Sí esa chica no se enamora de ti entonces necesita anteojos por que cualquier muchacho querría tener a una prometida como tú** –me sonrió sincero justo antes de apagar las luces.

 **\- Gracias Papá.**

Había llegado el día, una carta con un grabado muy elaborado estaba impresa en ella.

* * *

" _Por este medio se le informa al Sr. Hans Westergård y a su hija, Anna Westergård_ _que el barco que los traerá hasta nuestro reino en Arendelle arribará mañana por la mañana._

 _Este viaje con motivos de presentación e introducción a la familia Arendelle es de real importancia_ _así que rogamos por su asistencia._

 _Mi hija Elsa está impaciente por conocer a su futura esposa._

 _Saludos cordiales._

 **Rey** **Ag** **ð** **ar** **de Arendelle. "**

* * *

 _Elsa_. Elsa era el nombre de aquella desconocida mujer.

Por lo que me había contado mi padre, ella es 5 años mayor que yo, por lo tanto actualmente tiene 21 años. No sé que tan complicado puede ser tener una relación con alguien mayor, sé de relaciones donde se llevan incluso hasta 20 años de diferencia, pero nunca me había imaginado que sería parte de algo así. Solamente esperaba que fuera alguien agradable.

Soy alegre, soy amable, infantil, incluso torpe, pero también sé un poco de todo, me gusta leer e informarme sobre las cosas que pasan en el mundo, pero no sé qué tipo de conversaciones tienen las personas como ella, no quería ser imprudente ni hablar de forma incorrecta.

Desde las seis de la mañana partimos nuestro viaje, habían pocas personas en la tripulación, generalmente muchos eran amables y agradables, pero otros más sólo les gustaba estar viendo que fechoría hacer o a quien mirar con malos ojos, sabía que esas miradas también se dirigían a mi, era igual a las que me daban algunos en el pueblo, pero era aún más incómodo cuando tenías que viajar un meses completo con ellos viéndote así todos los días. Por suerte mi padre pudo acompañarme, así que aquello no fue tan malo.

Pasaban los días y lo sentía eterno, había hecho buenas migas con algunos y poco a poco recolectaba información sobre la Princesa Elsa, quería saber como era antes de conocerla, aunque fuera un poco y de esta forma.

Me decían que era una chica amable, incluso recalcaban que tenía una increíble belleza, tan natural que son su porte femenino y grácil la hacían una mujer perfecta, pero también mencionaban mucho sobre que era una persona muy seria, incluso fría a la que nunca se le veía con nadie más que con sus guardias y sus pocas relaciones interpersonales eran únicamente familiares.

 **\- Si quieres saber realmente como es esa _mujercita_ no vas a conseguir nada preguntándoles a estos lamebotas** –dijo uno de aquellos hombres de la tripulación que siempre se la pasaban mirando lascivamente.

 **\- Regresa a tu puesto, Stabbington, la muchacha no necesita oír nada de ti.** –recriminó uno de los hombres que hablaba conmigo.

 **\- Está bien, está bien, solamente decía, pero si quieres conocerla en verdad ya sabes dónde encontrarnos.** –dijo mientras se iba con una sonrisa cínica.

- **No le haga caso Srta. Anna, solamente esta molestando**

 **\- ¿Hay algo qué no me estén diciendo?**

 **\- Para nada, en efecto Elsa es una chica misteriosa, pero no tiene nada de que preocuparse.**

Aquello no me convenció del todo, parecía que había logrado conseguir algo y no iba a desaprovecharlo, así que esa noche me dirigí después de la cena hacía dónde aquellos hombres descansaban.

\- **Oh, vaya, decidiste venir** –dijo aquel sujeto fingiendo sorpresa – **¿No confías en tu prometida acaso?**

 **\- C-cómo sab…**

 **\- Todos aquí lo sabemos, te vas a casar con la _Princesita_ de Arendelle, pero antes de que eso pase deberías saber algo… un poco _peculiar_ de esa persona.**

 **\- ¿Q-qué… qué cosa?**

 **\- Pues verás** –se levantó de la banca y me rodeo el hombro con su enorme brazo –, **resulta que tu futura esposa tiene cierta fascinación por… las _mujerzuelas_**

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?** –dije sorprendida

\- **Como oyes, esa "Princesita" disfruta mucho el tener _muuuy_ buena compañía.**

 **\- No entiendo**

\- **¡Ay, niña! Elsa se ha acostado por lo menos con la mitad de las mujeres de nuestro reino** –aquello cayó sobre mi como un balde de agua helada. – **, y no sé que tanto les pueda hacer si no tiene esto que sólo un hombre tiene** –decía mientras se agarraba el miembro y los demás reían –, **tanto como para enloquecerlas así, porque todas vuelven locas a sus brazos.**

\- **No lo creo, eso no puede ser verdad. ¿Por qué dices esas cosas de ella? ¿Por qué mientes de esa forma?**

\- **Ay pequeña, pues estás cosas nunca te las dirán esos estirados con quienes hablas, incluso puede que ni siquiera lo sepan así que no te estaban mintiendo. Es obvio suponer que lo que hace lo mantiene oculto de cierto modo, pero nosotros lo sabemos bien ya que muchas veces la hemos visto entrar a aquellos sitios donde se consiguen buenas chicas de compañía, obviamente paga por el mejor servicio, así que por pescar alguna enfermedad ni te preocupes, pero de que esa Elsa hace todo esto es verdad, a ella le encanta poseer a las mujeres del reino. Niña, no te digo esto con malas intenciones, míralo como una advertencia, debes saber qué tipo de persona compartirá tu cama próximamente, en el caso de que mínimo la comparta, claro** \- sonrió con malicia. – **Así que sí, niña, es de suponer que querrá meterte mano desde el primer día pero suponemos que ya tienes experiencia en esas cosas** –volvieron esos ojos obscenos hacía mí. -, **una muñeca como tú no creo que jamás nadie la haya tocado.**

Yo solamente atiné a apartar la vista con las lagrimas que amenazaban salir, era obvio que si nunca había besado a un chico siquiera mucho menos había tenido algo intimo con nadie.

\- **Wow, ¿Enserio nunca? ¿Nadie?** –soltó una carcajada – **Vaya la suerte que tiene esa tipa, pues si quieres aquí yo puedo ayudarte con eso… así sabrás qué hacerle o qué te puede hacer…**

Terminó de decir aquello con suma perversión mientras tomaba mi brazo y me acercaba a él, yo intentaba alejarme con algo de fuerza pero obviamente él era más fuerte.

 **\- ¡ANNA!** –gritó mi padre que venía apresurado desde el comedor – **Suéltala imbécil.**

 **\- Uy, tranquilo, no le estábamos haciendo nada, solamente le advertíamos sobre su querida prometida** –decía mientras levantaba las manos fingiendo inocencia.

- **¡No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo!** –dijo amenazante a aquel hombre que sólo sonreía viéndolo desde arriba. – **Vamos, mi cielo.**

Dentro de la habitación yo seguía en silencio, no creía aún lo que aquel hombre me había dicho. ¿Enserio aquella mujer era así? ¿Era realmente tan amante del sexo, tan a ese grado, y enserio me iba a casar con ese alguien? No lo podía creer, y ciertamente dentro de mí algo se rompió, yo era virgen y de algún modo esperaba que mi primera vez fuese con alguien que también lo fuera, pero entérame ahora que no sólo no era virgen si no que lo ha hecho ya con quién sabe cuánta mujer a la fecha me destrozó. Mi padre se dio cuenta y rápidamente fue conmigo.

 **\- ¿Anna, qué pasa? ¿Te hicieron algo? Dime qué pasó**

 **\- No, papá, no me hicieron nada, estoy bien. Pero..**

 **\- ¿Pero?**

 **\- Me contaron algo de Elsa, ahora no sé que pensar de ella y tengo miedo.**

 **\- ¿Miedo? ¿Porqué?** –vi cómo su rostro se llenó de preocupación

\- **Me dijeron que Elsa se acuesta prácticamente con todas, lo hace a escondidas, ¡Pero lo hace! ¿Cómo debo sentirme ahora al saber eso? ¡Yo ni siquiera he besado a nadie Papá! ¿Qué tal si quiere tocarme desde la primer noche? ¿Qué tal si no solamente es el sexo? ¿Qué tal si les hace algo más? Si me hace algo más que no me guste, algo malo. Tengo miedo.** –dije mientras lo abrazaba – **Creí que… creí que podía ser algo bonito, algo romántico, que nos conoceríamos, conviviríamos y en un tiempo nos íbamos a enamorar, pero ahora, con esto, siento que solamente me va a usar para saciar sus necesidades.**

 **\- No creas lo que dicen esos sujetos, no creo que eso sea verdad, además, si lo fuese no permitiré que eso pase. Te lo juro, yo voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para eso.**

Yo solamente lo abracé más fuerte mientras seguía llorando, lo escuchaba decir que haría algo para que nada me pasara pero realmente él ya no podía hacer nada por mí, desde el momento en que aceptó este matrimonio yo automáticamente me hice de un dueño, en este caso dueña. Como si de un objeto me tratase.

 _¿Qué será de mí ahora?_


	3. Elsa Arendelle

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

Pasaron los días y llegamos a Arendelle, era verdad que el sitio era muy frío, no como el clima de mi pueblo, allá normalmente hace sol y el aire es fresco, aquí, aunque el sol este en lo alto del cielo el aire es helado.

Bajé del barco junto a mi padre con mucho nerviosismo, ese día desperté muy temprano, casi no había dormido pero tenía que estar presentable. Había decidido que si al menos no podía salir de esto podía ganarme la confianza de aquella mujer y así lo que fuera que quisiera hacer conmigo sería más sencillo al saber que le agrado un poco.

Pasamos el puerto, habían muchas personas ahí, al parecer todo el reino estaba enterado de lo que esta visita significaba, rápidamente nos subieron a un carruaje y nos llevaron hasta la entrada del castillo.

Al bajar noté como mi padre hacía una reverencia, al parecer aquel hombre de cabello rojizo era aquel Rey con quien habló hace algunos años. Junto a él estaban algunos guardias, pero no había señal alguna de una mujer, ni siquiera alguien que pudiera ser su esposa, quizás el Rey era como mi padre y había perdido a su Reina hace tiempo.

Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar hacía donde él estaba y me miró detenidamente para después extender sus brazos para recibirme con un fuerte abrazo.

\- **Eres una hermosura, Anna, no cabe duda de que no me equivoqué al hacer esto.** –volteo a ver a mi padre – **Tienes una hija hermosa, Hans, dudo que mi hija le pueda decir que no a alguien como ella.** –decía mientras terminaba de estrechar a mi padre también.

Aquellas palabras no me agradaban, realmente me hacían sentir como un objeto, como si me estuviese evaluando antes de llevarme al comprador.

Se abrieron las puertas y caminamos al interior del castillo, justo al fondo pude divisar como había una persona de pie al trono, estaba acomodando algunas cosas de espalda así que no le podía ver bien.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca el Rey habló.

 **\- Hija, Anna está aquí, ven.**

 **\- No voy a usar la corona, Padre, es una molestia, así que…**

Cuando volteó noté como su mirada se quedó puesta sobre mí y la mía en la suya, fue una especie de flechazo instantáneo. Elsa era preciosa. Mi padre me había comentado que el Rey le había dicho que ella era un "poco" diferente, pero no podía ver realmente a qué se refería. Ingenuamente en ese momento pensé que ese "diferente" era por ser extremadamente preciosa.

Al verla no podía creer que las cosas que dijeron aquellos tripulantes fueran ciertas, aquella chica era una belleza, se veía como alguien dulce, aunque era una contradicción ya que aquellos hermosos ojos azules que poseían podían helarte el alma si te quedabas viendo a través de ellos.

Parecía más pequeña de los 21 que se supone que tenía, ese cabello platinado, completo y perfectamente recogido dejando al descubierto su cuello y con un pequeño fleco en su frente le daban una apariencia refinada y femenina que me encantó.

Llevaba una camisa blanca de lana debajo de un chaleco azul aguamarina oscuro elegante y bien tejido que en sus hombros portaba una capa purpura con el bordado del escudo del reino. Sus pantalones eran oscuros, junto a unas botas largas negras que hacían juego con el conjunto.

Todo aquello cubriendo aquel pequeño y bien proporcionado cuerpo que parecía tener. Si lo que esos hombres decían era verdad, no dudo el por qué aquellas mujeres siempre regresaban a sus brazos. Cualquiera quisiera hacerlo. _¿Por qué estoy pensando en estás cosas? ¿No debería sentirme mal por eso?_

Después de unos cuantos segundos donde estuvo callada, mirándome fijamente de arriba abajo, habló mientras bajaba del área del trono a recibirme.

\- **Un enorme placer, Srta. Westergård, como sabrás, mi nombre es Elsa Arendelle** –mientras dijo eso acercó su labios a mi mano derecha y posteriormente con su izquierda tomó mi cintura, me acercó a ella y me besó en la mejilla.

Fue algo demasiado rápido que hizo a mi corazón acelerar, una parte de mi sentía un nudo en la garganta por el asombro, otro el miedo y otro el sonrojo que esto me producía.

 **-** **¿Qué pasa? ¿No le agrado, Srta. Westergård?** –dijo Elsa con el ceño un poco desconcertado.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? No, no es eso, es que fue un poco rápido todo esto. Disculpe, es un gusto también.**

 **\- Soy Hans Westergård, el padre de Anna, un gusto al fin conocerla, Princesa.** –dijo mi padre mientras extendía su mano hacía ella.

 **\- Ni lo mencione, se me informó de esto desde que era pequeña y no sabe lo impaciente que estuve por años de poder conocerla.**

 **\- Venga Hans, quisiera tratar unos asuntos con usted antes de la cena, de mientras dejemos que las dos se conozcan un poco más.**

 **\- Ss-sí, mi Señor.** –dijo mientras volteo a verme un poco preocupado **– No estaré lejos, pequeña.**

 **\- Sí, Padre.**

Elsa no conversaba mucho, ciertamente se limitaba a hacer señas para que la siguiera por el castillo y pocas veces me preguntaba sobre cómo era, mis aficiones, intereses, qué es lo que más disfrutaba del día, cosas relacionadas.

 **\- Perdona si soy muy cortante Srt…**

 **\- Anna, dime sólo Anna** –le dije con una sonrisa tímida.

 **\- Anna** –sonrió –, **no suelo conversar mucho con las personas, no es por algo personal, simplemente soy así desde que tengo memoria, pero me gustaría que supiera que tengo un enorme interés en conocerla mejor, en todos los aspectos** –al decir aquello mi corazón se estremeció, y sintió un poco de temor.

Elsa tomó mi mano con delicadeza y acercó su cuerpo al mío, estábamos las dos solas en el balcón del castillo, no había nadie cerca. Con su mano libre comenzó a subir desde mi mano hasta lo largo de mi brazo para con sumo cuidado posarla en mi mejilla, aquel tacto era muy delicado, suave y de cierta forma tranquilizante.

Con su pulgar comenzó a trazar las facciones de mi rostro que tenía al alcance, mi barbilla, el pequeño espacio entre esta y mis labios donde posteriormente los acarició con suma lentitud.

Sentir su dedo recorrer mis labios producía en mi una sensación extraña, algo cálido me abrazaba para luego subir a mis mejillas y sonrojarme en segundos, sentía como sus ojos se posaban en mi y con valor la miré también.

Esos ojos tenían algo que me encantaba, algo por lo que estaría después a hacer lo que fuera mientras pudiese mirar por ellos cada vez más, saber los secretos y las verdades que escondía.

 **\- ¡Anna!** –escuché decir en tono alto a mi padre que venía junto con el rey, se escuchaba preocupado pero intentó no parecerlo lo suficiente.

No tardó ni dos segundos para estar cerca y casi quitarme a Elsa de encima.

 **-** **Princesa, quisiera hablar un momento con usted, me permite por favor** –dijo mi padre con seriedad mientras la miraba directamente.

 **\- Claro** –me sonrió y soltó con suavidad mi mano.

No tenía idea de qué podría decirle mi padre, así que estuve observando desde mi lugar intentando descubrirlo.

 **\- Creo que a tu padre no le gusta mucho la idea de que mi hija se acerque tanto a ti** –dijo el rey divertido.

 **\- Es mi padre, alteza, es normal.** –sonreí

 **\- Supongo, pero no tiene de que preocuparse, Elsa es muy respetuosa hasta donde sé.** –eso último me pareció raro, como si supiera de alguna forma que hay algo más ahí.

Estuve hablando con él Rey unos cuantos minutos, me hablaba sobre algunas cosas del reino y haciendo comentarios sobre que esperaba que mi estancia aquí fuera placentera, que estaba seguro que en compañía de su hija así sería, además de recalcar que tuviera un poco de paciencia con ella, que le constaba abrirse con las personas pero que si necesitaba algo no dudara en pedirlo y que en la cena de esta noche se decidiría la fecha de la boda.

Aquello me puso muy nerviosa, qué tal si era incluso dentro de una semana o un mes, no sabía que esperar.

Cuando mi padre y Elsa regresaron ella se miraba un poco sería, pero al volver a estar cerca me sonrió sinceramente.

\- **Creo que por ahora todo está bien, les mostraremos sus habitaciones para que descansen del viaje y en la noche bajamos a la cena.** –dijo el padre de Elsa mientras caminábamos hacia las habitaciones del castillo, nos dejó a ambos en habitaciones continuas y depositaron las maletas de ambos también.

 **\- La veo más tarde, Anna** –dijo Elsa mientras tomaba mis manos con las suyas y me dio un beso en la mejillas antes de irse.

Todo lo que hacía Elsa era suficiente para sonrojarme y provocarme cosas nuevas, así que ahí me quedaba, recargada en el marco de la puerta, suspirando.

 **\- ¿Te gustó mucho verdad?** –dijo mi padre con tristeza desde la cama.

 **\- Papá…** \- me sonrojé - … **es increíble. No podía dejar de verla con cada palabra que decía, con cada paso que daba, con cualquier movimiento.**

 **\- Ven, siéntate** –me dijo mientras me daba espacio en la cama. –, **hablé con Elsa como te diste cuenta, no sé si sea verdad lo que se dijo de ella pero con esos acercamiento que tiene contigo me hace dudarlo mucho, así que quedamos en algo, la boda no se hará pronto.**

 **\- ¿Cómo? ¿Ya no habrá boda?** –dije mientras mi corazón latía acelerado.

 **\- No, no, sí hay boda, pero...**

* * *

 **[Flashback - HANS]**

 **\- Princesa.** –dije con algo de nerviosismo

 **\- Elsa, no es necesario la formalidad** –me dijo con una sonrisa. **–, además usted es mayor que yo.**

 **\- Elsa, sé que es pronto, casi no se conocen pero… ¿Sí se quieres casar con mi hija?** –vi cómo pareció confundida, quizás esperaba que le dijera alguna otra cosa.

 **\- No sé por qué duda sobre mi compromiso, pero sí, deseo mucho casarme con su hija** –sonrió

 **\- Entiendo…** -no sabía cómo interpretar aquella afirmación, lo dijo con tanta seguridad. – **, quiero… pedirle una cosa.**

 **\- Dígame.**

 **\- Q-quiero que Anna sea mayor de edad cuando se casen.**

 **\- Entonces… ¿Hasta dentro de dos años?**

 **\- Es lo único que pido…** -le dije mientras la miré con convicción.

 **\- He esperado mucho por esto, ¿Y quiere todavía que espere un poco más?**

 **\- Por favor…**

 **\- ¿Y mi padre está de acuerdo con esto?**

 **\- Él no lo sabe, por lo que le pido también que usted lo mencioné en la cena o en solitario con él, que deseas que tu prometida sea mayor cuando unan sus vidas y…**

 **\- ¿Y?**

 **\- Tengan su luna de miel.**

 **\- Ya veo, lo que realmente le preocupa es que toque a su hija antes de tiempo** –aquello hizo que algo dentro de mí ardiera, pero debía tener compostura.

Tras pensarlo unos minutos ella habló.

 **\- Esta bien, entiendo bien cómo se debe de sentir, pero entonces para acceder quiero yo pedir algo a cambio** – on eso último sentí como si me fueran a decir algo horrible.

 **\- Dígame…** -creo que notó mi preocupación

 **\- No se preocupe, no voy a pedir la virginidad de su hija como precio, quiero que la deje vivir conmigo un mes entero.**

 **\- ¿Cómo?** –dije un poco exaltado.

 **\- Relájese** –levantó las manos en señal de calma - **mire, yo quiero tener una buena relación con usted, al final del día es el padre de mi prometida, mi futuro suegro, quiero tener conmigo a Anna un mes, así sabremos si lo nuestro puede funcionar bien, si soy capaz de enamorarla y ella a mí, y si pasan los días y nuestra relación no crece, le prometo** – hizo una pausa y me miró directamente con seriedad. – **, le prometo que disuelvo esta unión, Anna volverá con usted y ya no le deberá nada a mi padre.**

 **\- ¿Enserio?** -dije aquello con un pequeño hilo de esperanza.

 **\- Por supuesto, no dude de mi palabra.**

 **\- ¿Pero, no la tocará verdad?**

 **\- Eso no depende de mí…** -la miré con un poco de enfado – **, no voy a robar su inocencia, confíe en mí.** –dijo con una sonrisa.

 **[FIN del Flashback]**

* * *

 **\- ¿Enserio le dijiste eso papá?** –dije con un poco de vergüenza.

 **\- Te dije que iba a intentar lo que fuera por protegerte.**

 **\- Sí pero…**

 **\- ¿Pero?** –me miró asombrado

 **\- No, no es nada, sólo que quizás fue un poco precipitado, quizás Elsa ni siquiera me ve de esa forma y solamente se casará conmigo por aquel acuerdo...**

 **\- ¿Enserio no te das cuenta cómo te mira?** –dijo rodando los ojos.

 **\- ¿Tú crees?**

 **\- No, no lo creo, lo afirmo, le encantaste desde que te vio** – volteó a verme con un dejo de tristeza –, **y sé que a ti también te gustó ella.**

 **\- Es preciosa** –dije sonrojada mientras agachaba la vista

 **\- Lo es.** –acarició mi mejilla.

 **\- Entonces tengo que estar un mes entero con ella. Eso significa que… ¿Dormiré con ella? Ella mencionó vivir, ¿Debemos compartir la misma alcoba?** –pregunté preocupada y un poco sonrojada.

 **\- Eso no lo sé, no se me ocurrió preguntarle, estaba concentrado en que aceptara la idea. Disculpa, pequeña.**

 **\- No te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo para preguntar sobre eso.**

 **\- Otro asunto… tengo que volver a casa.** –dijo con pesar.

 **\- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Me vas a a dejar aquí sola?**

 **\- Lo siento, mi cielo, pero tengo que trabajar, si llego a tiempo puede que quizás logre conseguir nuevamente mi puesto. Sólo será un mes y volveremos a vernos.**

 **\- ¿Pero y si me hace algo, si es verdad aquello?**

 **\- Ella me prometió que no lo haría.**

 **\- ¿Y si mintió?**

 **\- Por ahora es lo único en lo que puedo creer, se ve que Elsa es buena persona, quizás es un poco sería, callada, incluso misteriosa, pero no parece mala persona.**

 **\- Sí… No lo parece.**

En aquella cena se fijó la fecha de la boda y el mandato de mi padre en boca de Elsa. El Rey parecía un poco en desacuerdo, creo que quien tenía más prisa de que esto pasara era él aunque no podía hacer nada, era lo que su hija aparentemente quería así que debía aceptarlo.


	4. Mi tiempo contigo

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

Mi padre se fue una semana después de estar aquí, me despedí con lagrimas ya que todo lo que pasaría ahora en más era totalmente incierto.

Los días pasaron y mi convivencia con Elsa fue muy agradable, ella era maravillosa, tan educada, tan elegante e igualmente muy dulce. Aquellos chismes que salieron de aquellos tripulantes parecían desaparecer de mi mente, pero no del todo, porqué algunas veces que salíamos al pueblo a caminar entre la multitud, a diferencia de los cordiales saludos que ella tenía con algunos ciudadanos, había ciertas mujeres con las cuales se mostraba diferente, buscaba no tener contacto visual con ellas, pero yo lo notaba y ellas mostraban una actitud bastante sugerente.

 _Algo que no me agradaba para nada._

Era fácil caer enamorada de Elsa, pero aquellas mujeres hacían que mi corazón doliera y me provocaban pequeños lapsos de enojo. No dormía con Elsa, mi habitación fue asignada al lado de la suya pero no nos veíamos durante la noche.

Ya habíamos pasado unos días juntas pero siempre que salíamos pasaba aquello antes mencionado.

 **\- Ahí esta otra de tus _mujeres especiales_** –dije lo último con sarcasmo sintiéndome realmente molesta.

 **\- ¿Estás celosa? ¿De qué hablas?** –dijo mirándome incrédula con una media sonrisa

 **\- ¿Enserio crees que no me doy cuenta de las miles de mujeres que ruegan por que les hagas caso, o mejor dicho que vayas con ellas para quién sabe qué hacer?**

 **\- No, no sé de qué me hablas** –decía con una risa nerviosa

 **\- No me trates de engañar, sé bien que también te das cuenta. ¿Con cuantas mujeres has estado antes de mí?** –solté aquello sin pensar

 **\- Yo no…**

 **\- ¡Elsa!** –se acercó a ella una mujer con intenciones claras de seducirla y Elsa no pareció querer apartarla **–¿Por qué no has querido ir a verme?**

 **\- Anastasia… no puedes hacer esto. Aquí no pue-**

 **\- ¡¿AQUÍ NO?!** –dije casi gritando y me paré para irme inmediatamente de ahí.

 **\- Anna, espera. Las cosas no son lo que parecen, espera.**

No quise ni siquiera voltear, comencé a correr entre toda la gente buscando salir de ahí. No podía soportar que todas las mujeres del pueblo la conocían de una forma que yo no, o mejor dicho que la hayan conocido antes de mí de esa forma, y que al parecer Elsa no hacía nada por evitar esos coqueteos.

Ya me había alejado lo suficiente del lugar, había llegado a las afueras del reino, era verano pero desde temprano en la tarde comenzaba a helar. Podría volver y encerrarme en mi habitación pero sinceramente no quería volver al castillo, no por un rato al menos, así que seguí caminando.

Tras caminar un poco más vi una cabaña abandonada, cualquier persona pensaría que aquello era peligroso pero estaba cansada y quería recostarme aun que sea en una silla vieja dentro de un techo. Mientras caminaba pude notar que el suelo estaba resbaloso, aquel sitio se había llenado de fango por la humedad y las lluvias, había un montón de hoyos y fosas enormes en el camino que hacían difícil ingresar a la cabaña.

Desafortunadamente al tratar de evitar uno el tacón de mi bota hizo que me torciera el tobillo y cayera en una de esas fosas profundas.

Desesperadamente me levanté pero no pude hacer más, aquella torcedura había sido grave ya que no podía ni ponerme en pie correctamente. Intenté escalar pero era muy difícil, estaba resbaloso y muy alto. Me dejé caer en el fondo, me quité la bota como pude para tratar de examinar la situación, al parecer no había sido algo realmente grabe, solamente había sido la lesión por el peso, pero era muy doloroso.

Las cosas no pintaban bien, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo y se formaban nubes oscuras, parecía que esta noche iba a ser lluviosa y yo estaba atrapada en el fondo de una fosa donde nadie sabía que estaba.

Pasó el tiempo, los minutos, las horas, y nadie parecía estar cerca. Me dedicaba a gritar algunas veces por unos minutos pero no parecía servir de nada. Ya era de noche y la lluvia había comenzado hace bastante, habían como 10 cm de agua a mis pies y no sabía cuánto tiempo más estaría ahí.

Hacía frío, me dolía todavía más el tobillo, comenzaba a tener fiebre y la lluvia no parecía parar. Comencé a llorar por la impotencia de todo y las malas decisiones que había tomado, había sido una tonta en salir corriendo, y mucho más en ponerme así por alguien que aunque me tratase bien nunca me había mostrado el interés que yo quería.

Elsa era increíble, era todo lo que una chica quisiera tener a su lado, era dulce y atenta, pero ni siquiera me había dicho aún que le gustaba, que le parecía bonita, nada. Quizás había hecho una rabieta por amor, por un amor que ni siquiera me corresponde.

Seguí llorando más hasta que escuché a lo lejos como gritaban mi nombre, apenas era audible pero sabía que ahí estaba, sin dudarlo di señales de donde me encontraba, rogando por que no sólo hubiese pasado de largo y gracias al cielo no fue así, escuché como se acercaba alguien a caballo y bajaba de el para asomarse en donde me encontraba.

 **\- ¿Anna, eres tú?**

 **\- Elsa… Elsa. Soy yo, ayúdame** \- decía desesperada entre lagrimas - **lo siento mucho.**

 **\- Tranquila, pequeña, todo está bien, ahora te saco** -decía fuerte pero tratando de sonar neutral para que no me alterara más.

Vi como sacaba una soga del bolso que había detrás del caballo, la ataba a la monta y bajaba con cuidado hasta mí.

 **\- Ven, sujétate a mi** –me ofreció su mano

 **\- No puedo levantarme, me torcí el tobillo** –dije con pesar tratando de incorporarme.

 **\- Anna… por…** -dijo con un poco de molestia – **Vamos** -ayudó a levantarme y con fuerza tomó de mi cintura mientras ataba la soga a la suya, le daba ordenes a su caballo para que avanzara y con paciencia y empuje salimos de aquel pozo que casi se llenaba por completo.

Al estar afuera, Elsa soltó su amarre y me cargó hasta estar dentro de la cabaña, ahí revisó que estuviese bien y trató de arroparme con sus ropas aunque igualmente estaban mojadas.

Levantó un poco mi vestido para observar mejor mi pierna a lo que sólo atiné a quejarme ya que a pesar de que su toque era delicado dolía demasiado.

 **\- Si no hubieses hecho algo tan tonto este toque no sería de dolor** –dijo con sarcasmo y molesta

 **\- Disculpa que me moleste porque todas las tipas de este sitió te estén coqueteando en mi narices y aparte tú no haces nada para evitarlo. Si tanto te molesta que haga esto pues me hubieses dejado ahí y fin de todo, una preocupación menos para ti. Además, no es como que necesites mucho tocarme, tienes un montón de gente para saciar eso** – me miró con fastidio - **¿Qué? ¿Crees que no he escuchado lo que dicen? ¿Qué posiblemente soy como la número 200 de tu lista?**

 **\- ¿De qué hablas?** –decía confundida y molesta

 **\- ¡Por favor! Mínimo, si me voy a casar contigo sé sincera. ¿O solamente porqué me compraste con tu padre debo hacer oídos sordos a todo eso también?**

 **\- ¿Comprarte? Anna. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me estas diciendo todo esto?**

 **\- Mi padre, hace muchos años, cuando yo tenía poco de haber nacido estaba sufriendo mucho porque no conseguía trabajo, por alguna razón conoció al tuyo y él le ofreció ayuda a cambio de algo...**

 **\- ¿Qué?**

 **\- De que su hija se casara contigo. Mi padre quiere lo mejor para mí y sabía que posiblemente se equivocaba, pero no quería que sufriera una vida que posiblemente iba a tener, cómo quizás pienses, él no entendía porqué el Rey le pedía a un pueblerino la mano de su hija cuando hay miles de doncellas en el reino que quisieran casarse contigo. Pero entonces le dijo que había algo " _diferente_ " en ti, y no quería que crecieras con el rechazo de la gente, aunque eso diferente sigo sin saber qué es, pero con lo que he escuchado no creo que eso haya sido realmente un problema, tienes sexo con toda mujer que quieras y aún así tengo que casarme contigo.**

 **\- ¿Quién te dijo que tengo sexo con cualquiera?**

 **\- ... Los tripulantes del barco que nos trajeron** –dije aquello con vergüenza, ya que realmente era absurdo creer algo de personas así. Escuché cómo suspiró.

 _ **\- Guillen Stabbington.**_

 **\- ¿Qué pasa con él?** –era el hombre que me dijo todo sobre ella.

 **\- Es verdad... yo he tenido relaciones ya con algunas personas.** –cuando dijo aquello mi mirada cayó sintiendo cómo algo golpeaba mi corazón. – **y una de las mujeres con quien lo he hecho es Anastasia, la mujer de la tarde, ella es actualmente la novia de Guillen, pero ella sigue buscándome. Hace bastante tiempo que no la veo, a ella ni a nadie y eso él no lo entiende, pero créeme Anna, por favor, yo no creé lazos sentimentales con ninguna de las personas con quienes lo he hecho.**

 **\- ¿Cuántas?** –vi cómo bajó la mirada **\- ¿cuántas?**

 **\- No sé exactamente el número… pero, si han sido unas cuantas.**

 **\- Un número.**

 **\- Unas 20…** -dijo aquello con pesar, desviando la mirada.

 **\- ¿20?** –dije dejando caer mi cuerpo en la pared detrás de mi, cubriendo mi rostro con las manos

 **\- Todo eso fue hace ya un tiempo, no te conocía, y… lo que tengo, aquello que mi padre mencionó, hace que mis necesidades sean más fuertes de las que cualquier mujer pueda tener o incluso una persona normal…**

 **\- ¿Qué es?** –dije aguantando las lagrimas

 **\- T-tengo pene** –dijo rápido

 **\- ¿Tienes qué?**

 **\- Pene.**

 **\- ¿P-pene, c-cómo un hombre?** –dije atónita de lo que había soltado

 **\- Sí.** –dijo en seco arrodillada aún delante de mí.

 **\- ¿Pero entonces, eres…?**

 **\- Soy mujer**

 **\- Pero tienes…**

 **\- Sí, médicamente no sé qué tengo o si tiene cura, genéticamente no sé incluso si me pueden decir que soy mujer, físicamente lo parezco pero tengo esto que obviamente no me hace completamente una. Esto no me trae problemas, pueda hacer fisiológicamente todo con normalidad, y sirve… bien.**

 **\- No sé qué decir** –aquello era algo increíble, no sabía como tomarlo y de cierta forma despertó algo en mi interior, algo qué no sabía qué era.

 **\- Entiendo el por qué mi padre hizo lo que hizo, pero no quiero que pienses que te compramos.**

 **\- ¿Cómo no puedo pensarlo? Tengo qué hacer todo lo que quieran, lo que quieras porque les pertenezco, salvaron mi vida y la de mi padre. Es lo menos que puedo hacer**

 **\- Le dije a tu padre que si pasado el mes no me enamoraba de ti o tú de mi estaba dispuesta a disolver este acuerdo y volverías a tu vida normal, como si esto nunca hubiese existido.**

 **\- ¿Así sencillamente?** -dije resintiendo sus palabras ya que sonaban tan frías, como si realmente no le importara que pasara conmigo.

 **\- Me gustas. Más de lo que puedes imaginar.**

 **\- ¿Entonces porqué ni siquiera me has querido besar?** –solté sin pensar y sin poder evitar que los colores subieran a mis mejillas después de comprender lo dicho.

 **\- No quería asustarte, eres como una niña, eres inocente, pero desde que te conocí…** -suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

 **\- ¿Qué cosa...?** –dije con un sonrojo

 **\- Dejemos eso para después** –vi como se incorporaba –, **volvamos al castillo, tienen que tratarte esa pierna.**

 **\- También me gustas mucho.** –le dije con una sonrisa apenada mientras me cargaba en brazos y salíamos para volver al castillo, ella me correspondió con una mirada llena de cariño.

Me trataron en una habitación especial, donde me dijeron que solamente debía reposar unos días con medicamento y me pusieron una especia de yeso ligero para mantener la rigidez. Elsa estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo pero de alguna forma no podía dejar de pensar en aquello que me confesó.

Cuando dejaron de tratarme me llevó cargando nuevamente hasta mi habitación donde me depositó y arropó con cuidado en la cama.

 **\- Gracias Elsa.**

 **\- No hay porque, de alguna forma yo soy culpable de esto** –dijo esto mientras se arrodillaba a un costado de la cama – **Anna, no quiero que vuelvas a dudar sobre lo que siento o lo que hago.**

 **\- Sí me quieres todo lo demás no me importará.**

 **\- Voy a hablar con ella, ellas.** –dijo con convicción – **no quiero que vuelvan a haber problemas o malos entendidos.**

 **\- No tienes que hacerlo, si me dices que me quieres a mi con eso me basta, enserio.**

 **\- Te quiero a ti**

Sonreí con sinceridad y ella acarició con cariño mi mejilla. Sentí que era el momento ideal para un beso, era perfecto, me había dicho que le atraía, que me quería, pero ninguna de sus acciones denotaban que eso iba a pasar. Podía decirme algo pero no sabía si realmente era verdad.

Quizás sólo estaba paranoica y quería mucho que me besara.

Así que cuando vi que se levantó para marcharse y dejarme descansar la tomé de la camisa e hice que volteara verme nuevamente.

 **\- Elsa… Siento que no he hecho nada por ti, quiero agradecerte y disculparme por lo que hice, pasaste un mal rato por mi culpa y no siento que te haya devuelto el favor de alguna forma.**

 **\- ¿Enserio quieres devolverme el favor?** –dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

 **\- Sí, déjame sentir que te estoy agradeciendo.**

 **\- Está bien, pero antes de que te diga lo que quiero hacer debes saber el por qué te pediré algo así.**

 **\- Dime**

 **\- Me gusta mucho tener el control de las cosas, me gusta que algo esté planeado, por lo que mis métodos para hacer las cosas suelen ser un poco... peculiares.**

 **\- No entiendo.**

Fue entonces que subió por la cama hacía mí, aquello fue demasiado rápido y un poco brusco, mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi su rostro tan cerca del mío, y como si se tratara de un felino asechando a su presa comenzó a jugar con las sensaciones de mi cuerpo, cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba a pocos centímetros sus labios de los míos, para así hacerlo con el resto de mi rostro.

Sentía como pasaba sus manos por mis costados y no podía dejar de verme tan nerviosa pero dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo.

 **\- No voy a hacértelo, le prometí a tu padre que serías virgen hasta que tuvieras la mayoría de edad.** –hablaba mientras respiraba profundo por mi cuello haciendo erizar mi piel - **Pero quiero 1 hora de tu noche, para hacer lo que quiera con tu cuerpo, desde mañana hasta el día que tengas que partir.**

 **\- ¿Cómo?**

 **\- Cómo dije, vendré cada noche, antes de que duermas y por una hora entera, no me importa si es demasiado para ti o para mi. _Si me entiendes._ Yo seguiré con lo que haga hasta que pase dicha hora.**

 **\- ¿Q-qué me vas a hacer?** –dije con temor, pero muy en el fondo sentía mucho calor en mi bajo vientre.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y como si tuviera la formula para quitar mis miedos aquello que sentía se convirtió únicamente en algo placentero. Sus labios eran suaves y el sabor de su boca era delicioso, se notaba que sabía qué hacer y cómo moverse, pero de igual manera tenia mucha paciencia porque dejaba que fuera a mi ritmo.

Mi primer beso estaba siendo algo tan excitante, sus palabras como hasta ahora eran lo contrario a lo que hacía pero de esto no me quejaba. Este beso era delicioso y lo era más cuando pasaba su lengua sobre mi labio inferior y ligeramente lo mordía.

Después de unos minutos nos separamos, observó mi rostro sonrojado y acalorado por lo que acabábamos de hacer y antes de levantarse besó mi mejilla.

 **\- Descansa, Anna. Te veo mañana.**

Observé todos sus movimientos desde la cama, las pupilas de sus ojos azules estaban dilatadas y su respiración agitada, fue inevitable bajar mi mirada hacía aquella zona en especial y efectivamente, ahora pude verlo, aquel bulto que parecía querer salir de aquella prisión y que Elsa al darse cuenta de mi mirada no hizo nada por ocultarlo, es más, me sonrió con picardía antes de salir de la habitación.

Estando sola en aquella habitación mi mente trataba de asimilar todo lo que había vivido hoy, a pesar de que Elsa me prometiera su fidelidad y que le gustaba demasiado no estaba segura de sus verdaderas intenciones. En algún punto sentía un tipo de amor y en otro sentía solamente que quería poseerme.

Al día siguiente Elsa actuó normal, como si no hubiésemos tenido aquella conversación en la noche, el beso y la promesa no la olvidó porque me trató de manera dulce como aquellos momentos antes de la charla.

Por mi condición estuvimos todo el día en la habitación pero compartíamos el tiempo haciendo y platicando de distintas cosas, únicamente salía cuando tenía que tratar algo importante del reino.

Llegó la noche y Elsa había bajado con la charola de la cena que había subido para mí, ya era tarde así que pronto iría a dormir, no sabia si lo que me había dicho la noche pasada iba a pasar, no tocó el tema en ningún momento, ni cuando hice un indirecta al respecto, por lo que pensé estaría jugando con tal de robarme un beso.

Decidí dejar de pensar sobre eso y dispuse a cambiar mi ropa. Había estado todo el día con la bata de dormir así que era buen momento para cambiarme, había sudado a lo largo del día y realmente no me parecía prudente esperar hasta el día de mañana para cambiarme después del baño.

Cuando iba a volver a cubrir mi cuerpo con la nueva ropa Elsa entró abruptamente a la habitación y sin dejar que me tapara se quedó observando desde la puerta mientras la cerraba.

 **\- Creo que llegué en buen momento para empezar** –sonrió

 **\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿No sabes que se debe tocar antes de entrar a una habitación? Alguien puede estar cambiándose…** -dije algo incómoda.

 **\- Ese era el punto** -noté como volvía a hacer lo de la noche anterior.

 **\- ¿Elsa?** –dije con voz temerosa.

Subió sobre mí y tomó la mano con la que sostenía la sabana que cubría mi cuerpo.

 **\- Elsa no…**

 **\- Una hora.**

Aquel beso que me dio fue como el de la noche pasada pero esta vez había algo distinto, esta vez sólo era Elsa quien actuaba y ejercía cierto control sobre mí, hizo que me recostara en la cama y sin pensárselo dos veces retiró por completo la sabana de mi cuerpo dejando al aire mis senos desnudos. Intenté taparme pero ella lo impidió tomando mis brazos y aprisionándolos a mis costados.

 **\- Elsa.. Elsa...** –mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimar pero aquello no era lo suficiente como para ponerme a gritar.

Con su lengua recorrió desde mi cuello hasta el centro de mi pecho, dejando besos y leves mordidas por todo su alrededor, con lentitud trazó el camino hasta mis pezones mientras que mis manos forcejeaban contra las suyas, sentía aquello tan busco, pero también era muy placentero.

Su lengua trazaba círculos sobre mis pezones para terminar en la punta y repetir aquello una y otra vez, después de unos minutos, donde dejé de ejercer fuerza para soltarme empezó a morder y succionar ligeramente sobre ellos, cuando soltó mis muñecas comenzó a acariciar todo mi torso con delicadeza. A veces usaba sus manos, a veces sus dedos, aunque se enfocaba más con su boca para hacerme sentir aquello.

Era increíble lo que hacía con su lengua, jamás imaginé que tuviese que vivir esto tan rápido a su lado, aunque ciertamente eso es mentira, había escuchado sobre ella, incluso ella me lo había confirmado, pero una parte de mí pensaba que no pasaría. Esto no era digno para alegar sobre que estaba abusando de mí, pero de alguna forma esperaba que no hiciera nada parecido.

 _Me sentía egoísta al pensar estas cosas._

Pasaron cuatro días y Elsa siguió viniendo a mi habitación cada noche antes de dormir, no me tocaba en más sitios, no se aprovechaba en ese aspecto, únicamente se enfocaba en mis pechos, en mis pezones, haciendo distintas cosas, distintas poses y formas de estimularlos, hoy era viernes y ya casi anochecía.

 _¿Porqué me sentía egoísta al pensar tanto esto?_ Porque me gustaba. Independientemente de que sintiera que se había sobrepasado, que quería que nuestro romance fuera más inocente y que experimentáramos el amor paso a paso, lo que Elsa hacía conmigo al cerrar esa puerta todas las noches me provocaba sensaciones que nunca nadie más había hecho, que nunca antes había sentido y me encantaban, pero estaba pensando demasiado.

La estaba juzgando cuando en realidad lo disfrutaba mucho.

Elsa nunca me dijo que la tocara, ella hacía todo. Me besa, me toca, me lame, me da pequeños mordiscos, juega con mi cuerpo pero nunca me pide que haga nada, incluso siento que si intentase hacer algo me quitaría la mano y no por que no le gustase o por algo parecido, si no porque en estos cuantos días he comprendido a qué se refería. Elsa es muy metódica y quiere hacer las cosas a su manera y a su ritmo.

Se toma exactamente la hora de tiempo que dijo, una hora que mide con el pequeño reloj de arena que lleva y pone sobre el buró al lado de la cama. No es de sorprender que al terminar de hacer todo esto yo termino tan excitada y con una humedad en aquella zona que incluso llega a notarse sobre mi ropa interior, y qué decir de Elsa, aquel miembro que ahora no hacía nada por ocultar se miraba tan duro y apretado en esos pantalones de lana que siempre llevaba puestos en esas noches.

No entiendo cómo podía aguantarlo.

Era viernes y había terminado de leer el libro que me había llevado la noche pasada, me dijo que era de sus favoritos y que lo había leído más veces de las que podría contar a la fecha ya que era entretenido y un poco ligero. El día anterior me habían quitado el vendaje del esguince debido a que ya estaba bien, tenía pequeños dolores al pisar pero no era nada de que preocuparse según el medico, que en pocos días ya sanaría completamente por lo que podía salir de mi habitación algunas veces.

Hace ya dos noches que prefería darme una ducha antes de que Elsa llegara, una parte de mi seguía tímida, seguía insegura y callada cuando llegaba el momento, como sólo dejando hacerle lo que quisiera y se fuera terminando. Me llegaba a sentir como el objeto sexual que había pensado, pero la Elsa que estaba conmigo en el día era muy diferente a la de esas noches.

Siempre callada, siempre fría, haciendo su labor con perfección que temía siquiera moverme por arruinarlo. No tenía que decirle nada, era como si supiera perfectamente cuando lamer, cuando besar, cuando pellizcar o succionar para que mis pezones estuvieran cada vez más sensibles.

Esta noche no fue la excepción.

Elsa me tomó en sus brazos, estando ella sentada en la cama e hizo que me sentara en su regazo y así comenzó nuevamente. Besando primero mi cuello, repartiendo besos, creando caminos con su lengua por mi cuerpo tibio y húmedo por las gotas de aquella ducha nocturna.

No tardó mucho en hacer de mis pechos lo que quería y que de ellos sintiera un gran placer recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Los ligeros gemidos que salían de mi boca ya hace algunos días había dejado de avergonzarme así que eran desde entonces algo cotidiano en aquellas sesiones, pero esta noche había algo diferente, aquella posición permitía que mi cuerpo sintiera sus caricias, sintiera su piel y su calor completamente sobre mi y algo más, todo eso me inundaba junto con aquel enorme bulto que tocaba sobre la fina tela de mis bragas mi entrepierna.

Aquel roce tan delicado, incluso sublime hacía de esta experiencia algo completamente diferente a los días anteriores. Mis caderas se movían automáticamente para sentir mas, muy lentamente ya que una parte de mi no quería que ella se diera cuenta que lo hacía apropósito.

Mis gemidos se hacían más pesados y sus juegos se sentían cada vez más sobre mí. Una sensación, una especie de electricidad se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, desde la punta de mis pezones endurecidos, desde mi intimidad, subiendo sobre mi y esparciéndose por todos lados. Aquello era algo que no había sentido hasta ahora desde que esto había comenzado y sin duda se sintió increíble.

Quería más de aquello pero el tiempo se acababa.

 **\- Tócame más Elsa, en otros sitios. Por favor** –dije casi rogando entre jadeos

Ella únicamente abrió los ojos levantando la vista y me miró fijamente, sin mostrar gota alguna de expresión, sólo observando mis reacciones y mi boca pidiendo por más.

No hizo nada más al respecto pero siguió con su tarea hasta que se acabó el tiempo. Se separó despacio de mis pezones, jalando un poco de ellos con su boca de manera suave y subió por mi cuello besando con cariño hasta mis labios.

 **\- Esta noche tuviste un orgasmo y no te diste cuenta de lo que era en realidad** –me dijo viéndome con un brillo en los ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos azules completamente dilatados por la excitación. **–no puedo esperar a volver a verte.**

Dicho aquello me recostó sobre la cama, me dio un beso y prosiguió a marcharse con su habitual erección pero ahora acompañada de una mancha de humedad donde me había estado frotando aquella hora completa.

 _¿A qué se refería con "volver a verte"? ¿Va a dejar de hacer esto? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Acaso el frotarme sobre ella era algún tipo de regla que rompí y ahora me estaba castigando por haberlo hecho?_

Nunca entendía sus palabras y mucho menos cuando decía algo estás noches, siempre tenía que quedarme pensando sobre ellas porque en todo el día nunca tocábamos el tema de lo que hacemos aquí.

La mañana del sábado estuvo tranquila, al poder caminar mejor Elsa me llevó a pasear a los jardines del reino e hicimos un pequeño picnic al atardecer. Su compañía era la más agradable que había tendido jamás, puede que ya hubiésemos rebasado una línea invisible que no deberíamos, pero eso no cambiaba realmente nada.

Elsa me trataba como enamorada, cuidaba de mí, era atenta y muy noble. Hacíamos todo lo que una pareja hace cuando inicia una relación, a veces me contaba historias, otras me leía e incluso me cantaba al dormir en las tardes. Algunas veces la acompañaba en sus asuntos y trataba de ayudarla con algunas decisiones, siendo la hija de un Rey es importante que desde temprana edad sepa como manejar un reino.

Pero llegó la noche y Elsa no vino, esperé más de la hora que normalmente llegaba y no había rastro de ella, quizás surgió algo muy importante, quizás estaba muy cansada, aunque había estado con ella todo el día y no había realizado alguna actividad de real desgaste...

No entendía las razones, incluso puede que como siempre esté pensando demasiado, pero eso no quitaba aquella pequeña espina en mi corazón.


	5. ¿Cómo funciona esto?

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

Al día siguiente fue lo mismo, el día fue maravilloso, un poco más calmado y Elsa más ocupada que de costumbre pero se dio el tiempo de estar conmigo, me acompañó a mi habitación en la noche pero en la puerta se despidió.

 _Otra vez no pasaría nada._

 **\- Elsa…** -dije sin pensar viéndole alejarse.

 **\- ¿Qué paso, Anna? ¿Necesitas algo?** –dijo volteando con una sonrisa.

 **\- No… no es nada...** –dije tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza.

 **\- Está bien, descansa. Te veo mañana** –dijo antes de entrar a su habitación y dejarme de pie en la puerta a la mía.

 _¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Qué era? ¿Porqué Elsa ni siquiera tocaba el tema? ¿Ya no quiere saber nada de aquello? ¿Ya se aburrió de mí? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente preguntárselo?_ Haciéndome miles de preguntas me quedé dormida con una gran duda y cientos de respuestas fatalistas sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Llegó el lunes y lo mismo pasó respecto al día. En esta ocasión me llevó a conocer las montañas y un pequeño poblado antes de la cima, era maravilloso como estando en verano aquel sitio ya tenía pequeños rastros de nieve. Me divertí un rato jugando con ella y algunos niños de la zona, comimos algo en una taberna que había y regresamos al castillo casi al anochecer.

 **\- ¿Por qué no tomas una ducha? Puede que el cambio de temperatura te haga mal, ya que no estás acostumbrada a el, yo haré lo mismo en un rato que termine de firmar unos papeles.**

 **\- Sí, es buena idea.** –le dije con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a mi habitación desde su despacho.

Aquel baño me vino muy bien, mi cuerpo estaba frío así que el agua caliente se encargó de todo y darme un momento de tranquilidad sobre todos los pensamientos que me habían abrumado el fin de semana. Pero a los pocos minutos estos volvieron a mi e hicieron algo que no había pasado.

Me sentí mal e igualmente un malestar me atrapó, estaba enojada por sentirme como un objeto pero me sentía lastimada porque Elsa me abandonara sin razón.

Después de salir de la ducha me dirigí a su habitación para encararla, cuando entré ella estaba acostada en su cama leyendo unos documentos.

 **\- ¿Anna, qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?**

 **\- ¿Ocurre algo? ¡Claro que ocurre algo! ¿Por qué no has ido a verme?**

 **\- ¿De qué hablas?**

 **\- ¡Por favor! ¡Deja de fingir siempre qué no sabes de qué hablo! Me tocas, me besas, haces lo que quieras con mi cuerpo, y ahora me dejas por días nada más por que sí, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no quieres nada de mí? ¿Ya te aburrí? ¿Hice algo que no te gustara? ¿Pedirte más te molestó? Quiero que me toques más Elsa, quiero que me toques en zonas que nadie lo ha hecho** –para este momento ya estaba derramando lagrimas mientras le decía aquello con mucho pesar y vergüenza.

Ella se levantó de la cama, dejó los papeles en la mesa del tocador y se acercó a mí.

 **\- Me encanta saber lo que quieres** –me dijo antes de besarme con desesperación mientras con sus manos acercaba mis caderas a las suyas y las subía para recorrer lo largo de mi espalda. – **quiero que cierres tu ojos y dejes que te guíe.**

 **\- ¿Qué vas a hacerme?** –dije antes de cerrar los ojos y ser tomada de la mano y guiada a la cama.

Y como las noches anteriores Elsa no volvió a pronunciar ninguna palabra a pesar de que en el momento que comenzó a retirar mi ropa lo hiciera incluso con mi ropa interior.

 **\- Elsa, esto… me da vergüenza** –lo único que hizo fue callar mis labios con los suyos y besar mis párpados que seguían cerrados.

Lentamente fue repartiendo besos por mi cuerpo, donde al llegar a mis senos únicamente se encargó de besarlos un poco y siguió bajando junto con sus dedos que rozaban levemente mi cuerpo que hacía que mis pezones se endurecieran, pero el hecho que siguiera bajando más me causaba un nerviosismo y espasmos incontrolables.

 **\- Elsa, qué vas a hacer… Elsa**

Sin decirme nada tomó mis muslos y repartiendo besos sobre ellos con cuidado los fue separando hasta dejar toda mi intimidad expuesta frente a su rostro. Eso fue suficiente para que abriera mis ojos e intentase incorporar mi cuerpo, cosa que ella no permitió. No ejerció mucha fuerza, no la suficiente para lastimarme pero si para que no pudiera hacer lo que quería.

Sin más sentí como su lengua se daba paso por los pliegues de mi intimidad, aquello hizo que mi cuerpo diera un respingo y me sacudiera un poco, cosa que manejó sosteniendo mis piernas con fuerzas y apoyándolas en sus hombros para una mejor accesibilidad a mi zona intima.

Si pensaba que su lengua era buena cuando jugaba con mis pezones, estaba completamente equivocada, aquí es donde Elsa se desenvolvía perfectamente, lamiendo de arriba abajo, saboreando todo lo que mi intimidad le ofrecía, succionando y aprisionando algunas partes de mi para darle un tratamiento placentero con su ágil lengua.

Su lengua era deliciosa, aquella humedad que con una suavidad tocaba mi clítoris era una combinación perfecta para que pudiese terminar encantada de lo que hacía. Era fresco, era duro, pero también tierno lo que me hacía.

Aquella sensación que tuve la sesión pasada estaba de vuelta y fue mucho más rápido que aquel día, no habrían pasado ni 15 minutos y ya la estaba sintiendo, aquella explosión de sensaciones me estaba invadiendo.

Unos cuantos minutos más bastaron para que la oleada de electricidad hiciera explosión en mi y sintiera como algo tan brusco salía de mi cuerpo, algo que hizo que Elsa parara unos segundos de lamer mi clítoris para seguir únicamente besando el interior de mis muslos para volver nuevamente a recorrer mi intimidad tal y como lo había hecho con anterioridad.

Ahora entendía a qué se refería. No importa si tenia un orgasmo mientras lo hacía, uno, dos, tres o los que fueran posibles, ella continuaría hasta que aquel reloj dejara caer el ultimo grano de arena.

Lo que me seguía sorprendiendo era la capacidad que tenía de hacer todo esto sin que ella necesitara aunque sea frotar su miembro. Nunca se lo he cuestionado, ni he intentado nada. _Creo que si estuviese en su lugar, estaría haciendo algo con mis manos para apaciguar aquel duro asunto entre mis piernas._

El tiempo transcurrió y el número de veces que terminé aquella noche ni siquiera fui capaz de contarlo, sinceramente no estaba pendiente de ello. Los gemidos en la habitación era lo único que invadía y estos no se comparaban a los que salían de mi cuando jugaba con mis senos como lo había estado haciendo.

Con estos liberaba lo que me hacía, con estos le demostraba lo mucho que me gustaba, pero por la intensidad intentaba cubrirlos con mis manos, con la almohada o las sabanas. No creo que fuera prudente que las personas supieran lo que hacíamos mucho antes de unir nuestras vidas en matrimonio.

Los días transcurrieron y las cosas fueron exactamente como la semana pasada, haciendo la misma actividad, por una hora, cada noche. Sin que Elsa me lo dijera fue fácil entender que cada semana sería algo distinto y que los fines de semana me dejaría descansar.

 _Aunque con los días quise que no fuese así._

Lo que me hacía era tan delicioso que el pudor que sentía en un comienzo se esfumó y comencé a esperarla sin ropa en las noches. Únicamente cubierta por la delgada sábana. Ella entraba callada como siempre, pero desde que lo hacía nuestros encuentros fueron más placenteros y con menos tensión.

Empezar aquello con una hermosa sonrisa de parte de ella hacía que quisiera hacer esto cada vez más y más horas de las que me pedía, pero temía decírselo, o mejor dicho, sentía que no era justo, ella hacía todo y yo no movía ni un dedo para hacerla sentir mínimamente bien, a comparación de todo lo que a mi me ofrecía.


	6. Mi razón de ser

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

Había terminado nuevamente la semana y como era habitual tenía a Elsa para mi la mayoría del día.

 **\- Elsa. Necesito que hablemos sobre esto.**

 **\- ¿Sobre qué?**

 **\- Lo que hacemos… cada noche…** -la mirada tranquila que tenía cambió un poco, pero no fue tan mala como lo había imaginado en los peores escenarios.

 **\- ¿No quieres que siga haciéndolo?** –dijo intentando ser comprensiva.

 **\- No, no es eso. Me gusta mucho lo que me haces…** -dije sonrojándome pero diciéndolo con seguridad - **, pero no puedo estar tranquila si no hago nada, tú me estás haciendo sentir cosas… cosas increíbles, y yo no hago nada por ti. En un principio te dije que quería hacer algo por ti, agradecerte y parece que lo que se está haciendo es sólo para mí.**

 **\- No pienses en eso, Anna** –soltó un suspiró con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

 **\- Pero cómo qu…** -

 **\- No te preocupes** –posó su mano en mi rostro, haciendo que voltease a verla - **, no tienes idea de lo que me encanta hacerte sentir bien, tómalo como un signo de dominación, me fascina tener el control de las situaciones, y poder tener el poder de hacerte sentir cosas tan placenteras.**

 **\- ¿Cómo puedes manejarlo? Acaso no tienes ganas de hacer algo con…** -miré hacia abajo.

 **\- Claro que quiero hacer algo, como te dije antes, desde que te conocí no sabes las ganas inmensas que me dieron de saber cómo sería poseerte** –dijo sin ningún titubeo **–, disculpa si soy tan franca.**

 **\- A veces cuando hablas así tengo miedo y siento que cuando todo esto termine fácilmente pasaré a segundo plano y ya no querrás ni tocarme** –solté sin más, siendo completamente sincera.

 **\- No será así, Anna. Te lo prometo** –relajó su expresión y tomó mi mano para besarla. –, **te contaré algo, quizás puedas entender un poco más de porqué soy como soy.**

Habíamos estado viendo el paisaje al atardecer desde el balcón del castillo así que nos dirigimos al despacho de Elsa donde cerró con llave la puerta. Me llevó hacia el enorme sillón, se recostó y me ofreció hacerlo también mientras me abrazaba.

 **\- Cuéntame** –le dije mientras hacía que me abrazara más fuerte.

 **\- Cuando tenía 5 años, mi madre falleció por una enfermedad grave, los médicos le dijeron a mi padre que era algo que venía arrastrando hace varios años atrás así que fue algo inevitable, si no pasaba entonces pasaría poco tiempo después** –con sus manos comenzaba a jugar con las mías, con mis dedos para luego unirlas.

 **\- En este entonces…**

 **\- Sí, cuando tenía 5 años mi padre no estaba aquí. Él había viajado al sur por un negocio, y dirás, " _fue algo urgente, salió antes de que mi madre muriera y el día que pasó no lo supo y no pudo hacer nada porque estaba lejos"_ ** –soltó un bufido – **Él se marchó, sólo había pasado un día de que ella muriera y él se fue a atender un "negocio", mientras que su hija tenía que pasar todo aquello sola, tratando de comprender por qué su madre nunca más despertaría o por qué se la habían llevado. Pasaron los meses y él regresó, algo pasó en ese viaje y se volvió muy protector, ahora sí, lo que le prometió a mi madre lo estaba haciendo, cuidar de mí y hacer todo lo posible porque nada ni nadie me lastimara. Tres meses después...** –sentí como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban y su voz comenzaba a sonar distinta, así que giré mi cuerpo y la abracé en esa posición, poniendo mi rostro sobre su pecho mientras acariciaba de arriba abajo su brazo y abdomen buscando tranquilizarla. **–pero lo que no sabía era que junto con ella una parte de mi también se fue. Mi madre fue la persona que más he querido en el mundo, puede que haya sido muy pequeña, incluso que di un juicio sobre mi vida a tan corta edad, pero no conocía a nadie quien diera tanto por los que ama, tanto amor y tanta alegría por los que la rodean, y más que nada a mí. Era su hija, y a pesar de lo que soy, a pesar de ser diferente no dejó que nadie nunca me hiciera daño. Yo notaba las caras de repudio que daban algunas de la servidumbre cuando me bañaban o me vestían, madre al notarlo siempre las reprendía, incluso llegando a despedir a quien no tenía la capacidad de aceptar o mínimo tolerar esta condición, todo con el fin de que nadie pudiera herir mis sentimientos...** –comenzó a acariciar mi rostro con la mano que no me abrazaba y darme pequeños besos en la frente – **No, no odio a mi padre, con los años aprendí que algunas personas lidian con su dolor de distinta forma, pero sé que por cosas así me ha costado volver a abrirme con las personas, no quisiera saber que voy a perder a alguien que tanto amo tan fácil, y no me refiero únicamente de esa forma tan trágica, sé que hay muchas maneras de perder a alguien, pero no quisiera vivirlas a pesar de lo infantil o inmaduro que eso suene**

 **\- No es infantil, ni inmaduro, eso es normal, todos tememos perder a alguien, que nos traicione o que simplemente nos dejen por cualquier motivo, yo no conocí a mi madre, pero por la manera en que mi padre siempre habla de ella, y la forma en que su sonrisa y ojos se iluminan al recordarla sé que fue una persona maravillosa. No puedo ni imaginarme el dolor que debió sentir por tantos años, me tenía a mi, y trabajó muchos años, esforzándose mucho para que pudiera salir adelante, pero sé que dentro de él nunca la olvidará** –me incorporé para quedar al nivel de su rostro - **Elsa, sé que es difícil, sé que puede incluso tomar muchos años, pero confía en mí, quiero que lo hagas, yo no te voy a abandonar a menos que me digas que no sientes nada por mi, no te abandonaré hasta que llegue el día en que no quieras que esté a tu lado.**

 **\- Te quiero, Anna, y quiero encontrar el camino para hacer que tus temores y aquellas dudas que sientes hacía mi desaparezcan, pero voy a mi tiempo, solo te pido paciencia, quiero que estés segura con lo que te digo. Quiero casarme contigo. Quiero hacerte feliz.**

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y la besé, era la primera vez que yo se lo daba, siempre era ella quien me los robaba o comenzaba. Fue lento y sincero, nuestros besos siempre se sentían apresurados, llenos de necesidad o deseo, pero este fue tranquilo, demostrando sentimientos nuevos, sentimientos que comenzaban.

Podría decir que era nuestro primer beso de verdad.

No tardó mucho en aumentar un poco el ritmo pero sin hacerlo tan pesado. Coloqué mis piernas en sus costados mientras me apoyaba sobre ella y abrazaba mis caderas con fuerza para unir mi cuerpo más al suyo.

Nuestros besos aumentaban, la temperatura subía y nuestros latidos se aceleraban, ahora esto no era parte de la noche, estaba pasando y podía tener a la Elsa que era dulce y tierna conmigo en el proceso. Pasó sus manos por mi espalda y las bajó lentamente hacia mi trasero, ahí comenzó a masajearlo con cautela sobre la ropa, pero con los minutos aquel contacto no le fue suficiente así que la levantó rápidamente para poder meter sus manos y sentir mi piel caliente.

Con temor bajé mi mano por su cuerpo, sintiendo a mi paso las curvas de su cuerpo, lo grande de sus pechos y la calidez de su piel bajo la camisa pero no me quedé ahí, seguí bajando poco a poco hacía aquel lugar en especifico que llamaba mi atención, pero antes de que llegara Elsa me detuvo con calma, rompió el beso con lentitud y me miró a los ojos.

 **\- No. Esto pasará, pero no es el momento.**

 **\- Elsa, has visto y te he entregado mucho de mí. ¿Porqué no puedo tocarte?**

 **\- Dame tiempo, Anna.**

 **\- Está bien, Elsa…** –suspiré un poco molesta pero acepté. **– ¿Pero puedo aunque sea hacer algo?**

 **\- ¿Qué se te ocurre?** –sonrió

 **\- Déjame a mí.**

La dejé recostada y únicamente levante mi cuerpo para quedar sentada encima de su entrepierna, lentamente comencé a mecerme sobre ella, frotando mi intimidad con su miembro que comenzaba a despertar debajo de mí.

 **\- Esto se siente bien** –decía mientras cerraba los ojos, y respiraba pesadamente. - **Te conté el por qué soy tan solitaria y prefiero alejarme de las personas, pero no el porqué me gusta tanto el sexo, o mejor dicho, porque me gusta más hacer a que me hagan.**

 **\- Cuéntame** –le dije con curiosidad pero sin dejar de mover mis caderas.

 **\- Más lento** –sonrió **–harás que terminé antes de tiempo** –dijo mientras posaba sus manos en mi cadera y guiaba mis movimientos, con un poco de presión movía mis caderas de una manera en la cual podía saber cómo le gustaba exactamente, lento pero pasando toda mi intimidad por el largo de su pene ya húmedo y caliente debajo – **cuando tenía diez años una noche bajé a la cocina a buscar algo para tomar, esa noche había una tormenta por lo que los ruidos de la casa no eran muy fáciles de escuchar, nadie se dio cuenta que había salido de mi habitación. Cuando regresaba de la cocina con una jarra pequeña dispuesta a volver a mi habitación, escuché algo que llamó mi atención, dejé el recipiente en una mesa y caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón. Fue entonces que vi como el empleado que cada semana se encargaba de traer los alimentos se encontraba con la parte inferior de su cuerpo desnuda mientras que de forma brusca hacía movimientos con su pelvis sobre el cuerpo de la que entonces había sido nuestra ama de llaves** –los suspiros de Elsa eran más pesado y sus palabras salían con más dificultad cada vez, incluso comenzaba a mover lentamente su cadera al ritmo que yo – **, aquello, en lugar de asustarme o crearme algún tipo de trauma en mí me hizo sentir algo que jamás había sentido, algo en mi entrepierna despertó. Comenzó con una especie de cosquilleos que con el pasó del tiempo que estuve observando aquella escena iba convirtiéndose en calor. _¿Pero qué es lo que me llamó la atención?_ ¿Aquella escena me provocó aquellas sensaciones excitantes únicamente por ser algo prohibido? ¿Por estar viendo algo que obviamente no debería estar viendo? ¿Quería que eso me pasara a mi y sentir como aquel hombre me penetraría a mi?** –paré un poco tras eso último y ella me miró divertida – **No, lo que llamó mi atención fue la forma en que aquella mujer gozaba con lo que él le hacía, la forma en cómo con tan sólo meter su miembro dentro de ella podía hacer que aquella mujer gritara de placer. Él tenía el control, él dominaba el asunto, él media la velocidad de sus envestidas y todo para que ella se sintiera bien, bueno, eso es lo que me pareció a mi en ese momento, luego mientras crecía supe que la mayoría de las veces un hombre** **sólo se enfoca en su propio placer y lo único que busca es meter su pene dentro de una mujer, terminar y ni siquiera preguntarle a ella si está satisfecha. Esa noche descubrí tres cosas. La primera** – Elsa se incorporó y empezó a repartir besos en mi cuello – **que me encanta el cuerpo de las mujeres y todo lo que en el hay.** – deslizó sus manos desde mi cadera hasta llegar a mis pezones que rápidamente reaccionaron a sus caricias – **La segunda, que puedo ser capaz de medir todas las sensaciones y lo que va a pasar en la intimidad con una mujer por la manera en que la estimulo, por la forma en que me concentro únicamente en ella.** –tomó nuevamente mis caderas y con un poco más de fuerza y rapidez juntó nuestras intimidades e hizo que nuestro roce fuera más fuerte – **y por último y más obvio, que el sexo era algo de lo cual me volvería adicta.**

Eso último lo dijo mientras se soltaba de sus ataduras y comenzaba a moverse libremente, haciendo por fin lo que quería, compenetrando perfectamente nuestros movimientos para crearnos mutuo placer, comenzaba a besarme con euforia para a los pocos minutos emitir un gemido seco que la hizo parar abruptamente y calmar su cuerpo.

 _La había hecho acabar._

Y me encantó.

Mientras se reponía me levanté de su regazo y me senté a un lado.

 **\- Creo que… necesitaré un nuevo cambio de pantalones** –dijo mientras reía y colocaba su brazo sobre la frente respirando pesadamente.

 **\- Al menos ya es de noche, así que podrás hacerlo sin que hayan preguntas.** –le dije con una sonrisa. - **… ¿lo hice bien?**

 **\- Ay Anna** –rió – **hacer que tenga un orgasmo con solamente frotarte en mi, sin siquiera tocarme directamente significa que lo hiciste estupendo** – dijo mientras acariciaba mi brazo con cariño de arriba abajo.

 **\- Gracias, Elsa** –sonreí. – **ya es muy tarde, deberíamos ir a descansar.**

 **\- Como quisiera que fuera lunes** –me dijo con una sonrisa sugerente.

 **\- No tienes remedio** –reí


	7. Últimos días

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

Algo en nuestra relación cambió, aquellas confesiones que Elsa me había hecho habían logrado que el ambiente tenso que algunas ocasiones sentía se terminara. La conocía un poco más y comprendía mejor aquellos espacios que necesitaba para si misma.

La noche del lunes llegó y acababa de salir de la tina cuando Elsa entró a la habitación, salí únicamente con la toalla sobre mi brazo recargado en mi pecho, cubriendo muy poco de mi cuerpo con ella. Ella sonrió con cariño. La Elsa con la mirada fría que continuamente entraba a mi habitación a esta hora las ultimas semanas era completamente diferente.

 **\- Eres hermosa, Anna.** –era la primera vez que me decía algo tan directamente sobre mi aspecto.

 **\- Elsa…** -dije en un suspiro cautivada.

 **\- Ven** –me tendió su mano y me invitó a la cama **–, cierra tus ojos, confía en mí.**

 **\- Siempre.**

Al cerrar mis ojos y apoyar mi peso sobre mis codos para quedar un poco incorporada en la cama Elsa me tomó de la cadera e hizo que con cuidado volteara mi cuerpo, quedando de espalda a ella. Mientras lo hacía colocó una almohada debajo de mi cabeza y otra debajo de mi vientre.

 **\- Relájate, déjate guiar por mis caricias.**

Después de sus palabras empezó a tocar mi espalda, dándome suaves masajes, se colocó sobre mi y con paciencia fue depositando besos por toda mi espalda y bajando hasta mi espalda baja.

Estando ahí comenzó a besar mis nalgas con lentitud mientras que con sus manos de igual manera masajeaba pacientemente. Después de unos minutos, donde mi cuerpo estaba increíblemente relajado gracias a sus caricias y masajes sus dedos se aventuraron a mi entrada vaginal, recogiendo la humedad que ya la empapaban y jugaba de arriba abajo estimulando un poco mi clítoris.

Aquello se sentía muy bien y hacía que mi cuerpo se relajara mucho más. Unos cuantos minutos haciendo esto y pasó a dejar ir un poco más sus dedos por mi zona, yendo hacía ese sitio que jamás pensé que alguien tocaría de esta forma.

 **\- Elsa no...** –dije un poco exaltada intentando incorporarme

 **\- Shhhh** –dijo con tranquilidad masajeando nuevamente.

Intenté relajarme pero era un poco incomodo, y más que incomodo vergonzoso, sus dedos viajaban desde mi entrada hasta aquel orificio trasero que me avergonzaba demasiado, pero era innegable que lo que hacía me estaba gustando, más de lo que hubiese imaginado. De poco a poco se fue concentrando únicamente en el y regalándome tantas cosas que únicamente podía hundir mi rostro en la almohada esperando que aquello terminara, no por que no me gustara, si no porque era demasiado bochornoso.

Después de estar unos minutos más haciendo aquello, mientras seguía repartiendo caricias por toda mi zona baja sentí como su cuerpo se acomodaba para quedar justamente en el centro y besando con delicadeza bajó para poner sus labios exactamente en aquella zona.

 **\- ¡ELSA NO! E-eso... eso está sucio, no…** -decía moviendo mi cuerpo intentando levantarme

 **\- Anna, Anna, tranquila** –repetía sin retirarse de mí y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para que no me moviera – **te va a gustar, relaja tu cuerpo.**

Le hice caso, pero aquello no era suficiente para que me tranquilizara, nunca imaginé que alguien podría estar haciendo eso en aquella zona. Los primeros minutos mientras aquello daba camino me lo pasé muy incomoda, avergonzada y queriendo que se acabara más rápido de lo normal, pero Elsa tenía una manera de hacer las cosas que no tardó demasiado para que lo estuviese disfrutando sin problema.

Aquella lengua juguetona se las arreglaba para producirme tantas sensaciones placenteras, que podría jurar había mojada la cama de tanto placer que esto me daba.

El tiempo continuó y ya no quería que se acabara, pero contando con lo que habíamos estado haciendo antes y el tiempo que me llevó acostumbrarme la hora se pasó volando y tuve ganas de replicar, pero no podía.

 **\- No te alteres tanto, Anna, nunca te haría algo que no estuviese segura que te gustará.** –dijo y sonrió antes de irse y depositar un tierno beso en mi frente.

Aquella práctica sin duda se volvió una de mis favoritas a la fecha, Elsa sabía hacer las cosas de una manera que me dejaba queriendo más y más, incluso cuando metía profundo su lengua dentro de mí el dolor nunca fue parte de aquello como mencionó que podría pasar. Elsa nunca hizo aquello en mi zona vaginal, tenía mucho cuidado cuando estuvo ahí, pero supongo que por ser otro sitio en el cual mi virginidad no era un tema que peligraba no le daba tanto pendiente el introducir algo.

Era nuevamente fin de semana y no podía sentirme tan enamorada de ella como ahora, cada momento a su lado era increíble y me encantaba aprender tanto junto a ella, pero ya sólo quedaba una semana para estar aquí y no quería separarme de ella. Teníamos que hablar sobre eso, me había enamorado profundamente y si fuese mi decisión me casaría al día siguiente, pero era algo que debía abarcar en su momento, así que esperé.

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta más hasta ahora?** –preguntó Elsa de repente.

 **\- ¿De qué hablas?** –dudé

 **\- De nuestras noches, de lo que te he hecho a la fecha, que te ha gustado más.**

 **\- Oh, pues…** -comencé a hablar con un sonrojo ya en mi rostro de la pena **–n-no sabría decirte, realmente todo lo que me has hecho me ha encantado…** -decía mientras mirada el suelo.

 **\- Pero debe haber algo que hayas disfrutado más, o alguna forma en qué lo hice, alguna posición, dime.** –decía con cautela.

 **\- Ummm…** -pensé y recordé algo en especial pero eso sólo hizo que me avergonzara más.

 **\- Dime, no te avergüences** –dijo con una risita mientras me miraba con cariño.

 **\- … son varías cosas… pero las hiciste al mismo tiempo y ese fragmento de tiempo me sentí a punto de explotar…** -me miró curiosa –, **estabas jugando con mi zona, pasando tus dedos por todo lo largo de ella, desde mi clítoris hasta mi ano… con la otra mano me estimulabas los pezones y con tus labios besabas y lamias mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios para besarme con mucha pasión** –me sonrojé tanto que dejé de caminar – **Elsa, porqué me haces decir estás cosas** –decía mientras cubría mi rostro.

 **\- Me gusta saber lo que te gusta, así puedo complacerte más** –dijo mientras tomó mis manos y las apartó de mi rostro – **ven, no te avergüences** – me acercó a su cuerpo y besó mis mejillas en la zona donde tengo el mayor número de pecas en el rostro – **no hay nada más bonito, más hermoso y más placentero que ver tu rostro inundado de estás hermosas pecas sonrojado. No me prives de esta imagen** –beso **–, quiero verlo todas los días** –beso **–, todas las noches** –beso **–, todas mis mañanas** –beso **–, en cada momento que comparta junto a ti** –beso **–, y claro, cuando tu cuerpo no pueda más y estés llegando al clímax mientras dices mi nombre.** –me besó y sonrió

 **\- ¡Elsa!** –le di un golpecito en el hombro apenada y ella soltó una risa divertida.

A la fecha ya no sólo era ella quien esperaba con ansias el inicio de semana, disfrutar de lo que me hacía se había convertido en mi mayor anhelo en el día, y saber que no era la única que pensaba así me hacía sentir completa.

La noche llegó y con ella un aura de calor, en mi mente comprendí que ya había tocado todas las zonas de mi cuerpo que podrían satisfacerme, dedicando una semana, una hora específicamente a ella, _¿Qué podría seguir? ¿Qué es lo que haría ahora?_

Elsa entró a mi habitación y noté como traía consigo un pañuelo color azul claro, me pareció extraño pero sabía que con ella no habría nada de que preocuparse. Yo la esperaba ya como habitualmente lo había hecho, desnuda y sólo con la sábana cubriendo mi cuerpo.

 **\- Hola, hermosa** –dijo con ternura mientras se colocaba sobre mi con las piernas a mis costados **–traje algo, no te asustes, con esto quiero que lo que hagamos lo sientas aún más, con tus demás sentidos aparte la vista. Recuerda, enfócate en sentir, yo me encargo de todo lo demás.**

 **\- Confió en ti, Elsa** –le dije sonriendo mientras ataba el pañuelo para cubrir mis ojos.

Empezó con tiernos besos por mi rostro para besarme de la misma forma en los labios, así continuó hasta bajar por mi cuerpo y repartir besos por toda su extensión, noté que no se estaba enfocando especialmente en algo como solía hacerlo ya que mientras me besaba su mano viajaba todo el trayecto hasta mi intimidad. Se separó un poco de mi para recostarme en la cama y así abrir mis piernas y quedar ella posicionada en el centro.

Aquello me alteró un poco pero sabía que no haría aquello, de algo que estaba segura con el tiempo que la he conocido es que Elsa cumple sus promesas y mi virginidad era parte de una, pero era inevitable estar nerviosa o ansiosa por lo que fuese a hacer.

Estuvo unos cuantos segundos sin tocarme, minutos donde me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo pero no tardó demasiado para volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos y sus manos acariciando mis pechos con paciencia. Pensando en la primera vez que tuvimos algo en la intimidad a comparación de ahora el ambiente era completamente distinto, la primera vez tuve miedo e incluso quería que dejara de hacer lo que hacía, pero ahora, sus manos en mi cuerpo era lo que más deseaba sentir, podía sentir como sus caricias cambiaron, aquel contacto frío incluso brusco que habíamos tenido ahora eran caricias tiernas, delicadas y con mucho sentimiento.

Mientras nos besábamos sentí como algo tocaba mi intimidad, algo que no eran sus manos por que estas estaban ocupadas en mis pezones, fue algo suave que tocó muy poco pero no me quitó la intriga. Elsa dejó uno de mis pechos y fue bajando su mano nuevamente pero no la sentí en mí.

Algo suave, húmedo pero a la vez duro tocaba mi zona para luego subir y frotarse en mi clítoris con suavidad, aquello extraño se frotaba en mi y me hacía sentir bien, entendí que no era su mano o algún objeto extraño. Elsa estaba pasando su pene por toda la extensión de mi intimidad, usándolo para estimularme más no para penetrar.

Me abrazó fuerte mientras movía sus caderas para hacer aquel recorrido con su miembro repetidas veces, únicamente con ellos, el rigor de su pene era tal que no era necesario que usara las manos para ajustarlo y que tocara toda mi zona al mover sus caderas de atrás hacía adelante. Fue maravilloso entender que ahora yo también podía satisfacerla así que comencé a moverme de igual manera, sin que me lo pidiera me moví un poco para dejarla sentada y me senté sobre ella para comenzar a mover mis caderas mientras ella se entretenía lamiendo mis pezones, mordiendo y succionado para también hacerlo en ocaciones con mi cuello, y mis labios.

En momentos bajaba su mano y estimulaba mi clítoris, la combinación de líquidos hacía que aquella práctica fuera increíble, sin importar cuantas veces alguna de las dos terminaba antes de que la hora pasara.

Nuestros encuentros hacían que aquella hora no fuese suficiente pero teníamos que seguir ese _protocolo_ , de alguna forma se volvió así sin que realmente fuera algo firmado o acordado, algo en que nos basábamos para poder alimentar la relación, los deseos y la lujuria entre nosotras.

Pronto me iría y no quería pensar en eso, ya era sábado y sentía una profunda tristeza, tenía que hablar con Elsa sobre eso pero no sabía como tomar el tema.

 **\- Anna, ¿Te ha gustado estar aquí… conmigo?** –preguntó de repente.

 **\- Claro que me ha gustado, haz hecho de este mes el más maravilloso que he tenido en mi vida, debo admitir que al principio tenía un poco de miedo, vivía con el temor de lo que escuché de ti, con lo que podrías hacerme de mala manera y te juzgué sin conocerte, afortunadamente nada de eso era verdad y sólo me hice ideas absurdas. Me has regalado los mejores días que he tenido hasta ahora, Elsa.** –le dije sinceramente con una sonrisa mientras unía nuestras manos en aquel prado.

 **\- Me alegra escuchar eso, hermosa**

Las dos estábamos recostadas en una sábana sobre el pasto en un prado cerca de las montañas, era un lugar donde Elsa me llevaba cuando quería alejarse de todo lo del reino. Era solitario y hermoso.

Todas las veces que habíamos ido nunca había ocurrido que llegase alguien a interrumpirnos o que pasara algún habitante extraviado por ahí, así que siempre estábamos completamente solas todo el tiempo que ahí permanecíamos.

Quería debatir con ella sobre lo que me agobiaba pero no quería tener un tema posiblemente serio en este lugar. Era un lugar especial para ella y no quisiera que hubiese algún tipo de discusión y entonces quedara un mal recuerdo en el.

Era predecible que algo pasaría y ello no se hizo esperar, nuestros tiernos besos subieron de tono muy rápido pero estos acompañados de la tranquilidad que los actos de Elsa preceden, era lento y teníamos mucho tiempo para hacer lo que quisiéramos, igual ni siquiera tendríamos algo tan intimo y solamente nos besaríamos por unos minutos.

Estábamos cada una de costado sobre la sábana mientras con nuestras manos tocábamos nuestros cuerpos, nunca había tocado tan directamente el cuerpo de Elsa ya que como he dicho ella siempre hacía todo, pero era una maravilla hacerlo, su cuerpo era suave y firme a la vez, no aventuré mis manos debajo de la ropa pero si en aquella zona que tanto me llamaba la atención.

Tras unos minutos de estar tocando sobre la prenda sintiendo lo largo, caliente y grueso que este era quise meter mi mano pero Elsa dejó de besarme.

 **\- No, Anna… aún... no es tiempo.**

 **\- ¿Elsa, cuanto más tiempo necesitas? ¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar para poder verlo aunque sea?** –dije un poco frustrada

 **\- ¿Enserio quieres tanto verlo?** –dijo con el ceño preocupado

 **\- Me gustaría** –dije sonrojada

 **\- Esta bien**

Me incorporé después de que ella lo hizo y quedara sentada en el suelo. Fue desabrochando los botones de su pantalón y cuando estuvo suficientemente abierto, mostrando la tela de su ropa interior, paró dudosa.

 **\- No quiero que tu forma de pensar sobre mi cambie…** -dijo con un tono de cierta forma triste, no sabría decir porqué, viendo al suelo, esta era una faceta de Elsa que no conocía.

 **\- ¿Por qué pensaría diferente, a qué le temes, Elsa?** –pregunté sonando más comprensiva

 **\- No lo sé, Anna, no quiero decepcionarte o incluso que sientas algún tipo de repulsión… yo no soy como tú, ni siquiera soy un hombre… y tengo esto.**

 **\- No me importa lo que seas Elsa… me gustas y te quiero tal y como eres, todos tenemos dudas, incluso yo que dirías que soy una persona " _normal_ "** **tenía mucha vergüenza que me vieras, qué tal si mi… vagina no era como las que ya habías visto, que tal si era extraña o cualquier cosa así…** -dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y ella sonrió un poco más convencida.

Comenzó a bajar un poco sus pantalones y así dejar más descubierta su prenda, como veía que dudaba un poco la ayudé con ello y con cuidado la bajé para ver aquello por fin.

Al verlo me quedé quieta, impresionada, creo que incluso quedé muda por algunos minutos porque Elsa intentó cubrirse.

 **\- Lo siento…** -la escuché empezar a decir

 **\- No, Elsa** –tomé sus manos – **es que… nunca había visto uno… es sorprendente.**

 **\- ¿Nunca? ¿Ni por accidente a tu padre?**

 **\- No, jamás, él tiene mucho cuidado y ciertamente antes de conocerte no había tenido interés por estás cosas…** -dije un poco apenada.

 **\- Entiendo** –sonrió soltando un suspiro – **entonces, ¿qué te parece…?** –preguntó algo temerosa

 **\- Pues no sabría decir** –acerqué un poco mi mano a su pierna para no hacer movimientos bruscos – **, es la primera vez que veo uno, no tengo referencia alguna** –comencé a subir mi mano hasta llegar a el pero tocando únicamente la base –, **es extraño, nunca imagine que fueran así, sabía de la forma fálica pero ver todo el conjunto es… Wow**

 **\- Nunca me habían dicho algo así** –sonrió sonrojada

 **\- Y… ¿así es siempre? digo… ¿así luce siempre?** –aquello se veía de buen tamaño, pero no tenía un aspecto duro como antes lo había sentido.

 **\- Oh, no…** -dijo rascando la parte trasera de su cuello – **en estos momentos no está completamente erecta, sólo pasa cuando estoy muy excitada, entonces crece más.**

 **\- ¿Más?** –dije sorprendida viéndola

 **\- Sí** –sonrió – **puedes… tocar, si quieres…** -dijo entrecortada.

 **\- Sólo dime qué hacer, no sé que te gusta o si te puedo lastimar…**

Tomó mi mano que ya estaba cerca e hizo que tocara lo largo de este, se sentía suave y aunque dicho de manera chusca, tenía una especie de textura como que se estiraba, al menos eso parecía.

 **\- Mueve tu mano de arriba abajo, haciendo un poco de presión, como si estuvieses batiendo o jalando algo… no temas, no me lastimas** –decía con la respiración un poco agitada – **, me gusta de hecho.**

 **\- Entiendo…** –decía mientras hacia lo dicho cuidando cada detalle.

 **\- Esta zona** –señalando el glande – **es la más sensible… es como el clítoris en ti, tiene un montón de terminaciones nerviosas que me hacen sentir increíblemente bien** –mientras lo decía con mi otra mano comencé a tocar aquello, era como una especie de hongo color rosa de textura mucho más suave que el largo que ya había tocado y se encontraba ya lubricado.

 **\- ¿Y estos?** –le pregunté señalando abajo

 **\- Oh, son los testículos…** -comenzó diciendo mientras se levantaba un poco para sacarlos de la prenda, no eran precisamente algo bonito, pero tampoco desagradables a la vista – **son importantes, pero no provocan tantas sensaciones como todo lo demás, son principalmente la ayuda en la producción del semen pero no está de más acariciarlos de vez en cuando…** -dijo con una media sonrisa.

 **\- Entiendo, entiendo…** -dije asombrada de lo que estaba viendo y las reacciones que tenia aquello en ella, vi y sentí como aquel pedazo de carne crecía y se endurecía en mi mano, era hasta irreal aquella reacción.

 **\- Lo haces bien, Anna…** -comenzó a suspirar más pesado, inalando y exhalando con más pesar mientras cerraba los ojos apoyando sus manos en el suelo dejando que la masturbara en aquella posición.

Seguí haciendo aquello mientras notaba como algo blanquecino salía de la punta de su glande, supuse que lo estaba haciendo bien ya que aparte de la rigidez las venas que rodeaban su pene se hacían cada vez más notables y este comenzaba a palpitar un poco.

Entonces se me ocurrió algo. Elsa, a pesar de que al inicio me avergonzara y dudara mucho de lo que hacía, no tenía reparo en usar su boca para proporcionarme placer en mi zona intima, así que haría lo mismo.

Mientras seguía con mi mano agaché mi cuerpo para quedar delante de el, comencé pasando mi lengua por debajo del glande cosa que hizo a Elsa reaccionar de inmediato.

 **\- ¡Anna, espera! No tienes qu..-**

 **\- Shhhh, déjame consentirte… si no te gusta o te lastimo me avisas...** –dije antes de seguir lamiendo.

El sabor era extraño, incluso algo amargo en la punta pero no era para nada desagradable, me preguntaba entonces como era mi sabor, pero seguía con lo mío, lamí un poco más mientras con mi mano seguía subiendo y bajando sobre el largo de su pene. Elsa no paraba de gemir y eso era música para mis oídos, mi boca se llenaba de sus líquidos pero no tenía problema al respecto.

Bajé mi mano para acariciar sus testículos con cuidado, se sentían extraños, estaban algo duros así que lo hacía lento. Pasaron los minutos donde me concentré el lamer su glande hinchado y succionar de vez en cuando cosa que a Elsa le volvía loca.

Sentí la rigidez de sus testículos y deslicé mi mano a lo largo de su pene que de igual manera estaba tan duro como nunca antes, fue ahí que lo sentí, algo salió de la punta y se regó en mi boca, algo espeso y caliente que llegó hasta mi garganta y me hizo toser.

 **\- ¡ANNA! Anna, disculpa, fue muy repentino. Lo siento, ¿Estás bien?** –decía visiblemente preocupada mientras tomaba mi rostro con su manos.

 **\- Sí, sí, Elsa. No te preocupes fue la sorpresa nada más.** –decía terminando de toser y limpiando el resto que había quedado en la comisura de mi boca con la lengua, cosa que a Elsa hizo sonrojar.

 **\- Eres maravillosa, Anna** –me decía mientras me besaba con pasión.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y debíamos volver. Elsa comenzó a arreglar sus ropas antes de ayudarme a recoger lo que habíamos llevado. Mientras caminábamos hablábamos sobre distintas cosas y estando a unos metros del castillo le dije a que quería hablar de algo muy importante con ella.

Pero me sugirió que mejor lo hiciéramos el día siguiente ya que debía arreglar unos asuntos importantes antes de dormir y quería dedicarme el tiempo que merezco con lo que necesitara y no estar apurada con cosas del reino.

Me pareció buena idea, yo también debía pensar bien como le plantearía todo y qué palabras eran las mejores, pensar en los mejores y peores escenarios.

Desde temprano Elsa había dedicado el día entero a estar conmigo. Algunos mandatarios le pedían que debía atender asuntos del reino pero ella les decía que lo haría en otro momento, yo apenada la decía que podía tomarse un tiempo para hacerlo, que teníamos todo el día pero desistía así que mejor me enfoqué en disfrutarla. Desayunamos y fuimos a pasear al pueblo.

Las personas ya estaban tan acostumbradas a vernos juntas que ya habían dejado de lado las sorpresas y sólo se dedicaban a saludar si era necesario. Hicimos diversas actividades, desde pintar un poco, ayudar a algunas personas con sus puestos, aquello para Elsa era nuevo pero para nada hacía mala cara, siempre se mostraba sonriente y dispuesta a ayudar. Los niños jugaban y bailaban con la música de los habitantes aquel domingo por la mañana.

Pronto llegó la hora de la comida y volvimos a ir a aquella taberna donde Elsa me llevó la primera vez que salimos nosotras solas, era tan acogedor todo. A pesar que el sitio no era precisamente romántico, incluso la mayoría de los clientes eran hombres estos resultaban ser amables y personas risueñas y ocurrentes. El trabajador del sitio ya conocía mis gustos y no hacía falta que se los tuviese que pedir, Elsa no comía mucho pero le encantaba ver como devoraba mis comidas, le parecía de los más gracioso.

 **\- Con toda esa comida nadie creería que eres tan _menudita_** –dijo con cariño mientras me miraba.

 **\- Me muevo mucho así que por eso mi figura no se ve afectada** –decía mientras devoraba el helado que me habían llevado de postre.

 ** _\- Y vaya que lo haces_ …** -dijo con albur mientras volvía a tomar de su taza de té de hierbabuena

 **\- ¡Elsa!** –dije sonrojada y ella rió sin contenerse.

Decidimos pasar el resto del día en el despacho, era el sitio donde habíamos tenido buenos ratos y confesiones tan intimas que parecía un buen lugar para estar. Me habían dicho que el barco que zarparía de vuelta a casa estaría en el fiordo a más tardar las 5 de la mañana así que todo lo que tenía que tratar con ella debía ser hoy, con suerte no iba a tener que irme.

 **\- Elsa, quiero hablar sobre algo muy importante contigo.**

 **\- Qué te abruma tanto, Anna, cuéntame.** –dijo acariciando mi mejilla mientras besaba mi rostro.

 **\- Se supone que mañana me tengo que ir…** -dije pausadamente – **pero… no quiero… quiero quedarme, aquí, contigo.**

 **\- Anna…** -vi como sus ojos se entristecieron y la mano que acariciaba mi mejilla tomó la mía. - **, eso no es posible… yo le hice una promesa a tu padre. El pidió algo a favor y yo le exigí este mes tan maravilloso que hemos pasado…** -puso mi mano en su pecho – **pero no puedo hacer nada más.**

 **\- ¿Pero cómo? ¿No se supone que tú decides sí me quedo contigo o no?** –comenzaba a alzar un poco la voz.

 **\- Anna… tranquila…** -intentó que me relajara -, **por favor, piensa en esto, ¿cómo voy a quedar con tu padre? le prometí que volverías a su lado, que pasarías tiempo con él hasta que llegue el momento en que nos casemos y que además tú ya seas mayor de edad.**

 **\- ¡Esas son tonterías! ¿Cómo prefieres una absurda promesa a tenerme de una vez contigo? Enserio, ¿O realmente es que no me quieres y es tu forma de librarte de mi?**

 **\- Anna por favor, no digas eso** –dijo rápidamente con aflicción

 **\- ¿Cómo quieres que no diga eso o mejor dicho cómo quieres que no piense eso? ¡Puedes hacer todo para que me quede contigo, manda una carta a mi padre para que él venga y nos casamos mañana mismo si eso es lo que tanto importa!**

 **\- Anna, no funciona así**

 **\- ¡Por favor! Es lo más razonable, sólo estás poniendo excusas por una promesa absurda.**

 **\- Es tu padre.**

 **\- Pero…** -tenía razón pero yo ya estaba lastimada.

 **\- Tienes que volver con él, no te estoy dejando, entiéndelo por favor** –decía mientras tomaba mis manos intentando explicarse.

 **\- ¡NO ELSA! Es que no entiendo. ¿Por qué? Dices que me quieres, que te quieres casar conmigo y nada más no haces nada por que me quede contigo.**

 **\- Quiero que te quedes conmigo, pero no se puede Anna.**

 **\- Claro que se puede, me quedo aquí y asunto arreglado**

 **\- Eres menor de edad, debes ir a casa.**

 **\- Esta es mi casa** –vi como sus ojos se humedecían pero seguía teniendo aquella expresión de agonía.

 **\- Él es tu padre…** -me miró – **y debes estar junto a él.**

 **\- No, no quiero, quiero quedarme aquí** –dije haciendo rabietas infantiles.

 **\- ¡Entiende Anna, no seas mal agradecida!** –dijo ahora en alto – **Él te ha dado todo y ha visto por ti siempre, ¿Y así le vas a agradecer? Él quiere estar contigo estos últimos años, ¡Eres su hija y se lo debes! Si mi padr-** no la dejé terminar y le solté una cachetada que resonó en toda la habitación.

 **\- ¡Cállate! ¡Deja de usar a mi padre como excusa! ¡SI NO QUIERES ESTÁR CONMIGO DÍMELO Y YA! ¡SI YA TE ABURRISTE DE MÍ Y QUIERES IR DE NUEVO CON CUANTA MUJER TE ENCUENTRES EN EL PUEBLO DÍMELO Y ME LARGO AHORA MISMO! ¡PERO DEJA DE METER ESA TONTERÍA!**

 **\- ¡No es ninguna tontería Anna! ¡Cálmate! ¡Y sí tanto quieres, si tanto te atormenta eso pues lo hago, me sacio y vuelvo contigo! ¿Quieres eso? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Tú crees que quiero seguir con ese tipo de vida?**

 **\- ¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS! PERO DEJA DE METER OTRAS COSAS EN ESTO. TÚ PADRE TE ABANDONÓ, SÍ, PERO SALISTE ADELANTE. YO NO TE ABANDONÉ Y ME ENAMORÉ DE TI, ¡AHORA LO ARRUINASTE TODO! ¡YA SUPERA DE UNA VEZ ESE ESTÚPIDO TRAUMA QUE TIENES!** –iba a seguir pero me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, le estaba dando donde más le dolía por una rabieta mía que al final sí tenía una buena justificación lo que ella me decía, pero lo que me dijo también me había lastimado.

Me llevé las manos a la boca apenada y arrepentida pero ya no había marcha atrás, Elsa estaba en aquel sillón con la mirada perdida mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y todo por mi culpa. Lo único que pude hacer fue irme de ahí.

Me encerré en mi habitación y lloré toda la noche hasta quedarme dormida.

Cuando desperté seguía oscuro pero sabía que faltaba poco tiempo para que me fuera, el sonido de los barcos en el puerto llegaban hasta el castillo.

Volví a recordar lo que había pasado horas antes y las lagrimas volvieron a caer. Sin duda alguna hoy volvía a casa y no veía manera de cómo arreglar lo que había pasado. Ambas nos lastimamos, nos dijimos cosas horribles y la situación no parecían poder mejorar en el poco tiempo que me quedaba.

Terminé de arreglar mis cosas, las maletas estaban listas y los empleados me ayudaron a llevarlas hasta la entrada, pero en ningún momento vi a Elsa, ni cuando bajé, ni cuando me despedí, ni cuando subí al carruaje que me llevaría al fiordo.

Una parte de mi aún tenía la ilusión de verla y que llegase corriendo para decirme que se arrepentía, que mandaría una carta a mi padre y podía quedarme para siempre.

 _Pero no pasó…_

El barco ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos y mi corazón terminó de romperse llenándose de una profunda tristeza que poco a poco se convertía en rabia. Todo sin rastro alguno de Elsa.

* * *

 **ELSA**

Desde que Anna se fue no volví a salir del despacho, sus palabras me había lastimado sobre manera pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Podía ir a su habitación y disculparme, pero eso sólo significaba que esta discusión volviese a pasar y quien sabe si diríamos más cosas de las cuales arrepentirnos, sabía que Anna diría todo por quedarse y yo también quisiera que se quedará, con todo el corazón, pero no podía ser.

Puede que ella piense que este asunto era irrelevante pero lo que dije era verdad, yo tenía un compromiso con su padre y desde el momento en que me dijo la manera de cómo poder obtener su aprobación para poder casarme con su hija lo iba a cumplir al pie de la letra.

Me dolían sus palabras, me dolía que no creyera en mí, que después de todo lo vivido no lo hiciera, _¿cómo podía creer que quisiera volver a ver a aquellas mujeres con quienes tuve sólo encuentros sexuales en el pasado?_ Personas a quienes no quise de ninguna manera más que para saciar mis necesidades carnales. La tenía a ella, y se había enamorado de mí, qué más podía pedir, no me importaba tener que esperar un poco más para poder tenerla completamente legal para siempre en mi vida.

Pero ahora ya no sabía como estaba todo, la había lastimado y ni siquiera tuve el valor de ir a despedirme de ella. No sé que pasará, pero si me lo permite haré todo para remediarlo cuando vuelva a tener la oportunidad de tenerla a mi lado.

 _Dentro de dos años._


	8. 2 años después

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

Desde el momento que regresé a casa me fijé la meta de olvidar a Elsa, no podía creer que tan fácil hubiese olvidado todo lo que vivimos, que todas esas promesas y el amor que me juró no hayan importado en nada y me dejó ir sin siquiera hacer nada.

Le conté a mi padre y se molestó preguntándose el cómo pudo rechazarme y lastimarme así, pero pasando los días su forma de expresarse de ella cambió, no me dio motivo alguno pero me dijo que posiblemente había malinterpretado las cosas.

Yo estaba fastidiada, molesta y cansada de pensar tanto en eso así que traté de que no me importara, que no me importara saber nada más sobre ella. _¿Cómo era posible que mi padre pareciera estar de lado de la persona que rompió de esa manera mi corazón?_ No lo entendía pero tampoco podía molestarme con él.

Los meses pasaron y decidí entrar a trabajar en las mañana en una repostería, aprendí todos los trucos y el arte de crear postres deliciosos, podría decirse que desquité toda mi frustración en hacerlo y junto a eso el tiempo se pasó volando.

Yo seguía molesta con Elsa, pero algo dentro de mí sabía que cuando la volviese a ver todo se haría una revolución en mi interior. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, aun si eso significaba tener que meter a alguien más dentro del hueco que ella dejó.

Conocí a un muchacho llamado Kristoff, trabajaba de repartidor de hielo para los productos fríos que habían en el negocio. No era un chico precisamente apuesto pero tenía muy buen corazón, era amable y cuidadoso conmigo.

A mi padre no le pareció buena idea, incluso muchas veces me recordaba que yo ya estaba comprometida y que lo que hacía estaba mal. Lo único que le decía era que Elsa había estado con muchas mujeres aún sabiendo que lo estaba también.

 **\- Ya estás grande y puedes hacer lo que quieras, Anna, pero sólo quiero que tengas cuidado con lo que haces, no quiero que salgas lastimada, porque ahora es un juego donde tres personas pueden salir mal.**

Mi padre tenía razón, pero no tenía cabeza para pensar en el bienestar de nadie, únicamente quería sacarme a Elsa del corazón como fuera posible. Pero por más que pasaba el tiempo, los días, los meses, un año, siempre ella volvía a mi mente.

Aquellas veces donde Kristoff compartía buenos momentos a mi lado, recordaba cuando salía con Elsa a pasear por el pueblo o a nuestro lugar secreto, cuando tomaba de mi mano, recordaba los delgados dedos y la cálida palma de ella al caminar a mi lado, ni siquiera cuando sus labios tocaron por primera vez los míos pude dejar de pensar en la manera tan especial que Elsa tenia al besarme.

Las noches que mi padre volvía tarde del trabajo porque tenía que hacer horas extras las aprovechaba para apaciguar mis ansias de volver a sentir lo que las caricias de ella me provocaban y nunca podía saciarlas, nunca podía rehacer aquel gentil, dulce pero a la vez pasional tacto que tenía conmigo.

 _Aquella pasión con la que solo mirándome a los ojos podía hacer vibrar a mi cuerpo inmediatamente._

Llegué a estar con él en la intimidad, llegué a tocar y dejar que él me tocara buscando volver a sentir aquello, pero no había punto alguno de comparación. Elsa me acostumbró a sus caricias, me acostumbró a sus besos y a la manera tan perfecta que tiene de estimular todo en el, tanto que las caricias de Kristoff a pesar de ser atento no me hacían sentir nada más.

Él era respetuoso y no fue más allá de lo que le permitía así que mi virginidad seguía, pero ciertamente muchas veces donde el enojo volvía a mi mente quería hacerlo únicamente para saber si le dolería saber que había sido desvirgada por alguien más que no fuera ella.

 _¿Pero cómo iba a saberlo?_ Ella no estaba aquí y de seguro ya no le importaría, ya debió haber estado con más de una en la cama y eso en lugar de hacerme enojar y fomentar mi idea sólo hacía que mi corazón punzara como si una daga se hubiese clavado en el.

Kristoff era buen hombre, era buen novio y más que nada un buen amigo, muchas veces lloraba en sus brazos a pesar de que él no supiera el motivo y nunca se lo dije, únicamente me abrazaba y decía que todo estaba bien y tenía solución. Lo quería, sí, pero sabía muy en el fondo que nunca sería igual.

 _Él no es Elsa._

Mi padre por su lado había conocido a una mujer que trabajaba junto con él en la fabrica, mientras él se encargaba de la maquinaria ella hacía todo el trabajo del inventario. Su nombre era Leonor y desde que se conocieron fue fácil saber que nacería algo entre ellos, al igual que mi padre ella había perdido a su esposo muy joven y tenía un hijo que hace ya unos cuantos años se había casado y había viajado al extranjero para conseguir un mejor trabajo junto con su esposa, por lo que vivía sola y tenía que trabajar para si misma.

Fui viendo como su romance iba creciendo y el cariño que mi padre le mostraba siempre me hacía recordar mucho a la manera en que Elsa me trató.

Mi padre amó con todo su ser a mi madre, pero también merecía volver a hacer su vida con una mujer que de igual manera lo necesitara, por lo que aceptarla a ella en casa no fue ningún problema.

Escuchado de voz de ella, lo solitaria que fue su vida cuando su hijo se casó me hizo pensar y reflexionar sobre las cosas que me dijo Elsa. Actué muy inmadura y egoísta al no haber querido regresar a casa, ahora lo entendía. Pero eso no era suficiente para que mi corazón olvidara todo lo demás que había escuchado esa noche salir de sus labios.

El día en que volvería a Arendelle estaba cerca y tenía mucho miedo de lo que fuera a pasar. _¿Qué tal si regresaba y volvía a caer a sus pies con solo verla y ella ya ni siquiera me recordaba? ¿Qué tal si ella ya ni siquiera quería saber nada de mi por que conoció a alguien más o por que la había lastimado de verdad con mis palabras y jamás me perdonó?_

Todas estas dudas me agobiaban y fue inevitable que Kristoff me viera, era injusto haberlo tenido así tanto tiempo y jamás decirle nada al respecto así que la noche antes de irme le confesé todo.

 **\- ¿Enserio creías que ibas a poder escapar nada más así con enamorarte de mí?** –dijo con algo de sarcasmo tratando de parecer hacer una broma mientras su ojos mostraban una tristeza inevitable.

 **\- No sé... no sé, Kristoff… no sé ni qué pensaba** –decía mientras escondía mi rostro entre mis manos y seguía llorando.

 **\- Entonces… supongo que lo nuestro acabó, ¿No es así?**

 **\- ¿Qué? No, no es así**

 **\- Anna, no quiero que sufras con esto, y mucho menos quiero que te preocupes por alguien a quien no amas.**

 **\- Te quiero, Kristoff**

 **\- Pero no lo suficiente para elegirme a mi.**

 **\- Te elijo a ti si es lo que quieres** -dije aquello rápidamente intentando parecer firme con mi nueva postura.

 **\- ¿Y te casarías conmigo si te lo pidiera mañana mismo?** –aquello hizo que mi corazón doliera.

 **\- Yo…** -lo miré directamente – **lo haré**

 **\- Anna…** -dijo con tristeza – **no digas cosas sin pensar.**

 **\- Me casaré contigo**

 **\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? Tienes que arreglar ese asunto**

 **\- Mando una carta y listo**

 **\- Por como están las cosas dudo que eso funcione, el Rey podría venir en persona y llevarte a que te cases con su hija.**

 **\- Eso no lo decide él, si n-**

 **\- Elsa** –dijo viéndome con tristeza

 **\- Ella ya no se quiere casar conmigo.**

 **\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¿Te lo ha dicho? ¿Te lo dijo antes de que volvieras?** –preguntó

 **\- Ella ni siquiera se despidió de mí** –solté una lagrima que él no dejó resbalar por mi mejilla.

 **\- Tienes que hablar con ella, Anna, y si las cosas son como dices…** -tomó mi mano con cariño – **yo seguiré aquí, esperando casarme contigo.**

 **\- Kristoff…** -dije antes de volver a llorar en sus brazos.

La mañana llegó y el barco comenzó su travesía nuevamente. Kristoff fue a despedirse y me dio un beso mientras lloraba, sabía que presentía que no volvería a estar con él pero nunca dejó de sonreír y estuvo en el puerto hasta que lo perdí de vista.

En la cubierta estábamos únicamente mi padre y yo observado como cada vez se hacía más pequeño el pueblo en el horizonte.

 **\- Le dije la verdad, padre.**

 **\- ¿Y cómo lo tomó?**

 **\- Es Kristoff, sabes lo tranquilo que es y lo bueno para llevar estás situaciones también...** –dije mientras mi voz se quebraba

 **\- ¿Pero?**

 **\- Quería casarse conmigo**

 **\- Anna…** -dijo por lo bajo

 **\- Y lo seguirá esperando, él presiente que quizás no vaya a regresar, pero si lo hago estará dispuesto a hacerlo si es lo que quiero.**

 **\- ¿Y quieres hacerlo?** –preguntó y respiré hondo para poder ponerme en mi postura desde aquel momento.

 **\- Sí.** –volteó a verme confundido y algo incrédulo. -, **voy a hablar con Elsa, le diré que ya tengo a alguien más, alguien que me quiere y estuvo ahí cuando ella me dejó sin más, tendrá que aceptarlo porque me dijo que lo haría.**

 **\- Pequeña, no decidas cosas así porque si y ya, no des un veredicto sin saber la verdad.**

 **\- ¿La verdad de qué? Qué verdad debo saber si ella claramente me lo dijo, la manera tan fácil en que puede remplazarme con cualquier otra del pueblo cuando quiera.** –estaba transformando completamente aquellas palabras que dijo pero estaba decidida a pensar lo peor y así que nada me afectara.

 **\- Sólo espero que abras los ojos, mi cielo, te quiero y deseo lo mejor para ti, y por eso mismo te diré que estás tomando muy malas decisiones, pero no puedo convencerte de hacer nada a menos que tú lo desees, de mientras yo estaré aquí para aconsejarte y escucharte cuando lo necesites.**

Vi como regresó al camarote junto a Leonor que nos acompañó en aquel viaje. Los días pasaron lentamente, la mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba viendo el infinito mar, sintiendo la brisa en mi piel y los movimientos del barco en conjunto, dejándome llevar por mis pensamientos, aquellos que no me dejaban dormir, aquellos que venían dando vueltas una y otra vez por mi cabeza.

 **\- Vaya, la señorita ya se convirtió en todo una mujer.** –escuché como una voz conocida y no tan agradable se acercaba a mí.

 **\- Guillen** –dije viéndolo con fastidio – **y tú no has cambiado nada, sigues igual de molesto.**

 **\- Tranquila, Anna** –dijo sentándose a mi lado mientras sonreía – **vengo en parte a disculparme contigo.**

 **\- ¿Disculparte? ¿Me hiciste algo acaso?**

 **\- Pues en teoría sí, aquella vez te falté al respeto y además le falté al respeto a tu novia.**

 **\- No es mi novia**

 **- _Yah_ , vamos, se van a casar, claro que es tu novia**

 **\- No me voy a casar con ella** –dije con molestia.

 **\- Ummm, creo que me acabo de perder. ¿Entonces porqué estamos haciendo este viaje? ¿No es para que vayas y te cases?** –decía recargándose y rascándose la cabeza.

 **\- Ese era el plan, pero yo estoy yendo sólo para decirle que no.**

 **\- Esas son agallas, mujer. Pero la verdad, no te creo.**

 **\- Piensa lo que quieras.** –dije volviendo mi mirada al profundo mar

 **\- ¿No quieres saber por qué no te creo?**

 **\- No** –contesté cortante

 **\- ¿Ni porque te cuente una historia sobre Elsa?**

Me quedé en silencio y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba… pero no contesté nada.

 **\- Hace 1 año…** -comenzó a contar

* * *

 **[FLASHBACK: UN AÑO ATRÁS - ARENDELLE - ELSA]**

Había estado toda la mañana atendiendo asuntos del reino y mi padre no me daba tiempo libre siquiera, apenas logré escapar un rato así que vine a la plaza del pueblo a distraerme un poco.

Entré a aquella taberna que solía frecuentar con Anna y me senté en nuestro habitual mesa apartada de murmullo de gente que normalmente entraba ahí.

Pedí algo ligero para merendar pero junto a ello un tarro de cerveza para así poder calmar un poco mis nervios que últimamente andaban por los suelos. Ya había pasado un año y no había tenido noticia alguna de Anna, sólo aquella vez que su padre me escribió y le contesté, pero ni siquiera había recibido respuesta, no sabía si eso eran buenas o malas noticias.

Tras unas cuantas cervezas ya estaba algo mareada pero sabía cuando parar así que me dispuse a irme, pero en el momento que me quise levantar alguien jaló mi mano e hizo que volviese a sentarme, sentí como alguien se sentaba en mi pierna derecha y que con su mano hacía que le viera.

 **\- Elsa, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí, parece que ya no tienes a esa pequeña niña contigo rondando por todos lados, creo que es buen momento para tener un ratito juntas tú y yo.**

 **\- Anastasia, no, yo hablé contigo hace un tiempo sobre estás cosas, alguien puede vernos, baja por favor.**

 **\- Vamos, yo sé que hace mucho no tienes nada con nadie y también sé de ese apetito sexual que normalmente tienes, no me digas que no tienes ganas de estar conmigo, y de la gente ni te preocupes, yo lo arreglo.**

Al decir esto ultimo me llevó detrás de la sala de servicio y comenzó a querer sacarme la ropa. Puedo ser una persona pequeña, incluso muy delgada pero tengo la fuerza suficiente para zafarme de estas cosas estando aún en este estado.

 **\- ¡Anastasia! ¡Basta!** -dije mientras le sujetaba las manos y la detenía - **No quiero, sabes bien que estoy comprometida y que si hablé contigo y las demás hace más de un año fue porque ya no quería hacer estás cosas.**

 **\- ¿Pero no se te antoja acaso?** –decía tratando de convencerme

 **\- Se me antoja, sí, pero disculpa si te digo esto, quiero hacerlo pero no contigo.**

 **\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dio ella que no te di yo? ¿Acaso lo hace mejor?** –decía ya con histeria.

 **\- No, no es nada de eso** –la miré directo a los ojos – **estoy enamorada de ella y no me importa si vienes tú o Selena o quien quiera a pedirme lo mismo, yo les voy a decir que no, quiero a mi prometida y la voy a respetar estando ella o no** –intentó besarme nuevamente y la aparté como pude – **por favor entiende, no te lo voy a volver a decir, no quiero acostarme contigo. Tienes a un hombre que te ama dispuesto a casarse contigo, un buen hombre que trabaja duro y te respeta, deberías valorar eso Anastasia, porque cosas así no suelen pasar seguido.**

 **\- Cómo puedes hablar así de él si siempre busca la manera de afectarte y hablar mal de ti.**

 **\- Entiendo sus razones, si estuviese en su situación supongo me hubiese puesto igual, pero si entonces te das cuenta de esas cosas ¿Qué haces aquí buscando volver a tener algo conmigo? ¿No vez acaso que lo lastimas? Él se desquita con su mal humor pero es su manera de pasar el dolor que le da saber que lo desprecias de esa manera, si tanto quieres estar con alguien búscate a otro o a otra, esta es la última vez que soy amable contigo.**

Al decir aquello me fui dejándola ahí de pie sin saber qué decirme.

No estaba de humor para regresar al castillo y seguir escuchando las quejas y mandatos de mi padre así que fui a caminar hacia las montañas un rato, de paso me encontré la cabaña donde encontré a Anna aquella vez tan tormentosa y con cuidado entré en ella.

Dentro comencé a recordar todas las cosas que viví a su lado y fue inevitable ponerme a llorar, aquí al menos nadie me escucharía ni tendría que dar explicaciones al respecto, pero tras unos minutos escuché como alguien entraba por la puerta y rápidamente me levanté de la silla.

 **\- Sabía que andabas por aquí, _ve_ , ¿Por qué estás llorando como cría?** –escuché que dijo Guillen desde la entrada

 **\- No es asunto tuyo. ¿Cómo que sabías, me vienes siguiendo acaso?** –pregunté al comprender sus palabras y algo dentro de mi dio foco de alerta ya que pudo haberme visto o pudieron haberle contado sobre mi y Anastasia, entonces quizás venía con una idea equivocada.

 **\- Sí** –di un pasó hacía atrás.

 **\- Relájate, Princesita, no te haré nada** –dijo en tono burlón pero sonaba sincero así que me limité a recargarme en la pared de la cabaña.

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ¿Porqué me buscabas?**

 **\- Te vi con Anastasia** –me dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos

 **\- Mira, si neces-**

 **\- Descuida, sé exactamente lo que pasó. Mira, sé lo mal que me he portado contigo pero entiéndeme, no es fácil saber que tu prometida se la pasa queriendo acostarse con otra persona...**

 **\- Entiendo Guillen… por eso entendía que lo que hacías no era realmente una ofensa únicamente por molestar.**

 **\- Escuché toda la platica que tuviste con ella, o mejor dicho tú tratando de que no se te fuera encima, me enoja que te siguiera prefiriendo a ti a estar conmigo o sencillamente serme fiel aunque te deseara en secreto, pero he estado enamorado de ella desde que éramos niños y era capaz de soportar lo que hacía si a cambio se casaba conmigo** –aquellas palabras jamás imaginé escucharlas salir de alguien como él - **, pero me doy cuenta que he sido un bruto esperando que eso fuera suficiente, después de esa platica no sé si ella va a cambiar, quiero darle una última oportunidad, y si las cosas siguen igual y noto que es indiferente conmigo voy a terminar con nuestro compromiso porque no es justo.**

 **\- No es justo para nadie, Guillen…** -le dije sincera

 **\- Lo sé… gracias y disculpa por los problemas que te ocasioné, espero que no la hayas pasado tan mal por ellos** –me dijo con arrepentimiento.

 **\- No tienes porque agradecer y no te preocupes, al principio fue difícil, pero logré que Anna confiara en mi por un momento...** –dije con tristeza mirando al suelo.

 **\- ¿Por un momento?** –preguntó extrañado

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

* * *

 **\- … y eso fue lo que pasó, bueno al menos hasta donde yo sé, pero enserio. Sé que nuestro primer encuentro fue diferente y quizás no me creas pero te ganaste a esa mujer como no tienes idea, nunca nadie la había visto así** –aquel relato hizo que en mi interior volviesen a revolotear miles de mariposas por unos instantes pero no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que me había dicho y el hecho de que quizás esto fuese una mentira.

 **\- No te creo, quién sabe cuánto dinero te pagó para que me dijeras esa historia** –dije tratando de sacarme las esperanzas de encima.

 **\- Hay niña, nadie me pagó nada, pero te dejó con eso, no le pienses demasiado _cabeza de chorlito._**

 **\- ¡Hey!** –le grité molesta y comenzó a reír mientras se iba.

 **\- Oh sí, no olvides reservarme una mesa para tu boda, que me la cobro porque no fuiste a la mía** –dijo entre risas mientras se alejaba mostrándome el anillo que tenía en el dedo.

 **\- ¿Pero qué…? Entonces…** -quedé impresionaba mientras lo veía alejarse.

 _¿Entonces había sido verdad? ¿Acaso la mujer se arrepintió y decidió quedarse con él gracias a que Elsa le abrió los ojos y la rechazó de una vez por todas?_ Eso significaría que entonces no ha estado con nadie...

No. Debo de dejar de pensar estás cosas, debo seguir con mi plan, quiero a Kristoff y él a mi y nos vamos a casar cuando vuelva.

 _Cuando vuelva…_


	9. Volverte a ver

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

Cuando llegamos, aquel frío que inundaba siempre el pueblo no estaba, de hecho era bastante cálido y me recordaba un poco a casa, aunque seguía ese particular viento helado que bajaba desde las montañas alrededor. Mientras el barco terminaba su labor en el fiordo abrazaba mi propio cuerpo esperando poder estar lista para lo que venía.

 _Volver a ver a Elsa de nuevo._

Como la primera vez, un carruaje nos llevo hasta el palacio, aunque para mi recorrer el camino a pie ya no me molestaba, me había familiarizado tanto con el lugar que hubiese sido bueno hacerlo, pero por mi padre y su novia no parecía lo más prudente.

Miraba por la pequeña ventana y notaba como todo estaba igual, en el trayecto algunas personas me reconocían y me saludaban alegres al verme y les correspondía de igual manera, era increíble sentir como esto no había cambiado.

Esta vez al salir de la carroza el Rey y su hija ya no estaban en aquellas alturas mostrando una especie de nivel invisible sobre ellos y nosotros como la primera vez, esta vez nos recibieron de brazos abiertos desde ahí, y qué podía decir de Elsa.

 _En ese momento desee nunca haber tenido que verla de nuevo._

Igual de preciosa como la recordaba, aunque con un poco de más finura en sus rasgos y ese cabello que antes mantenía bien recogido ahora lo lucía únicamente recogido con una trenza francesa que descansaba en su hombro donde algunos mechones largos caían por su rostro y algunos más los acomodaba solamente pasando su mano hacía atrás.

Era preciosa y por más que deseara verla de otra forma no iba a ser posible.

 **\- Anna** –la escuché decir con esa melodiosa voz suya – **estás hermosa** –dijo mientras se sonrojaba y me miraba con unos ojos llenos de cariño.

Aquello fue demasiado, todas sus reacciones eran diferentes, esa mirada tan tranquila, esos ojos derretidos de amor eran increíblemente diferentes a como los que recordaba. Era el amor multiplicado cien veces más al que había visto antes en ella.

 _Esto estaba muy mal_

 **\- T-tú también, Elsa, te ves muy bien** –dije tratando de sonar lo más seria posible, ella sólo sonrió sintiéndolo de alguna manera.

Aquella bienvenida fue de cierto modo cálida pero también muy incomoda debido a mí. Pasó la tarde y no quise salir de mi habitación, no sé donde estaba ella, no sé si quería verme, pero de mientras no quería mostrar ningún interés al respecto, si quería hablarme de algo esperaría a que ella me buscase y entonces yo también le dirá lo mío.

La convivencia con todos en la cena fue muy amena y se trataron temas vagos relacionados a la boda, pero aún no se hablaba directamente de ella ya que Elsa intentaba desviar el tema cuando su padre trataba de sacarlo. Sentía que ella sabía que debíamos hablar antes de que alguien dijera algo y decidiera por nosotras, la cuestión sería cuándo y cómo.

No sé si ella ocupaba a propósito su tiempo o realmente estaba muy atareada, incluso no veía mucho a su padre cerca, casi no la veía y nos habíamos limitado a saludarnos, compartir algunos temas ambiguos y despedirnos a la hora de dormir.

El Rey Agðar sentía ese distanciamiento así que habló conmigo una mañana que vio libre, únicamente le dije que Elsa estaba muy ocupada y casi no teníamos tiempo para vernos, aquello no lo dejó tranquilo, sabía que temía que rechazara a su hija o que no hubiésemos creado buenos lazos para un matrimonio mínimamente llevadero, por lo que decidí que para tranquilizarlo y no dar malas noticias tan pronto, sería bueno al menos estar al lado de su hija aunque no hablásemos realmente de nada, únicamente para aparentar.

Después de terminar de desayunar fui hacía el establo, si las cosas no habían cambiado sabia que a esta hora Elsa estaría dando unas vueltas con su caballo por lo que me dirigí para allá.

Al llegar la vi montando con su habitual gracia pero estaba lo bastante lejos como para saber que estaba ahí, me adentré al sitio donde suele dejar a su caballo cuando acaba, esperé unos minutos y llegó. Al verme detuvo el andar con el animal y se bajó después de unos segundo.

Estaba sudada y su cabello caía por su frente, su respiración un poco agitada hacía que mi corazón latiera, el olor a hierbabuena que siempre desprendía su cuerpo inundaba el aire y me hacía difícil no querer correr a ella y besarla sin piedad mientras jugaba con aquellos rebeldes mechones.

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza para liberar esos pensamientos.

 **\- Tu padre está preocupado de nuestra convivencia así que creo que es mejor que permanezca a tu lado de vez en cuando** –dije fría

 **\- ¿Ya no te agrada mi compañía acaso?** –dijo vacilante mientras se secaba con una pequeña toalla blanca

 **\- No estoy de humor para contestar eso**

 **\- Ummm, de acuerdo** –dijo tratando de evitar una discusión.

Arregló todo para volver al castillo y comenzamos a andar. Mientras caminábamos el ambiente era tenso e incomodo.

 **\- ¿Algún día me lo vas a contestar?** –preguntó por lo bajó volteando a verme. Esperó mi respuesta pero yo seguía caminando sin prestarle atención. – **ya van 5 días desde que llegaste y no hemos hablado sobre lo que pasó…**

 **\- No hay nada de qué hablar.**

 **\- Claro que hay, Anna.** –se detuvo y me tomó del brazo, aún faltaba mucho para llegar al castillo.

 **\- Suéltame, no hay nada de que hablar. Hago esto para tranquilizar a tu padre pero no significa que quiera pasar realmente mi tiempo contigo.** –dije molesta buscando que me soltara y dejara de insistir.

 **\- Está bien… voy a estar esperando entonces, lo siento…** –contestó con la mirada triste pero regalándome una media sonrisa para comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

Pasaba mi tiempo con ella pero casi nunca entablábamos una conversación en particular, mi padre lo notaba pero antes de que comenzara a hablar sobre ello me retiraba de la habitación o sacaba otro tema a la platica.

Era obvio que Elsa había cambiado, incluso se le veía más cerca de su padre, es como si en estos dos años su relación hubiese cambiado y hubieran arreglado sus problemas pasados. Estaba más sonriente con las personas, irradiaba frescura y mucha armonía pero seguía siendo la Elsa que conocía.

A pesar de recibir mis rechazos, mis malos tratos y mis humores por la mañana ella seguía siendo noble y compasiva conmigo.

Eso le daba cierto calor a mi corazón, deseando por ratos ser abrazada como antes por ella, pero por otra parte me molestaba que no tuviera la iniciativa de hacer algo al respecto, algo para saber qué pasaba, _¿Acaso ella también estaba esperando que yo hablase?_ Me lo había dado a entender, pero sus acciones al respecto tampoco me demostraban que le interesara _¿Por qué no me buscaba?_

Una noche, mientras todos hablaban sobre diversas cosas en la cena Elsa rompió el silencio.

 **\- Debo dar un anuncio importante** –todos voltearon a verla –, **mi boda con Anna se hará este mismo fin de semana, eso significa dentro de 2 días** –esto último lo dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos, mostrando aquella mirada fría que recordaba.

 **\- ¡Enhorabuena, hija! ¡Salud por ustedes!** –dijo el Rey Agðar levantando la copa y todos lo seguían.

Aquel momento hubiese sido ideal para reclamar, pero estaban todos presentes y no era prudente armar un alboroto de esa magnitud sin saber antes las verdaderas intenciones de ella, por lo que esperé hasta volver a nuestras habitaciones.

Tuve que soportar toda la noche comentarios al respecto cuando dentro de mí estaba llena de preguntas, de dudas y rabia por aquel absurdo comunicado que había inventado Elsa. Incluso mi padre volteaba a verme confundido.

 _¿Qué demonios pretendía con eso?_

Cuando se hizo más noche y todos estuvieron ya en sus habitaciones salí de la mía y me dirigí rápidamente a la suya, ni siquiera me molesté en tocar y entré mientras la veía cambiar de ropa, debido a ello pude ver un poco de sus pechos que cubrió con la suave tela de su camisa para dormir, cosa que me hizo estremecer y detenerme, pero debía concentrarme.

 **\- ¿Porqué hiciste eso? ¿Qué pretendes?**

 **\- Tú no decías nada así que tenía que asignar la fecha de una vez, como dijiste, mi padre estaba preocupado así que decidí por mi misma cuándo, no creo que sea tan importante ya que al parecer todo parece así contigo ahora** –dijo con cierta ironía.

 **\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decidir por mi?**

 **\- ¿Te importa?**

 **\- Claro que me importa, porque yo no me voy a casar contigo**

 **\- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces porqué viniste hasta acá? Pudiste quedarte en casa y no volver a verme** –decía subiendo el tono de su voz

 **\- Por que estos temas se hablan de frente, además quería ver tu reacción cuando lo supieras.**

 **\- ¿Saber qué exactamente?** –dijo cruzando los brazos

 **\- Que me voy a casar con alguien más** –el calor del momento hizo que lo soltara y Elsa me miró sorprendida.

 **\- No te creo**

 **\- Pues créeme, su nombre es Kristoff, hace más de un año que lo conocí, es un hombre maravilloso, trabajador, que me trata bien y estuvo ahí para mi cuando tú me abandonaste**

 **\- Yo no te abandoné Anna**

 **\- ¡Claro que lo hiciste! ¡Ni siquiera fuiste a despedirte de mi! ¡No te importó siquiera aparecerte! En cambio él estuvo ahí hasta que el barco se perdió de vista, él me abrazó cuando lloré sin preguntarme nunca el por qué, él secó mis lagrimas y él calmó el calor de mi cuerpo que tú dejaste!** –aquello ultimo se me escapó.

 **\- ¿Él qué?** –escuché como su voz cambió **–¿Dejaste que alguien más te tocara cuando se supone que debías casarte conmigo?**

 **\- Sí** –dije sin reparo, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, era ahora o nunca –, **qué reclamas, seguro tú también lo hiciste con cualquier que te lo ofrecía aquí, como esa Anastasia que tanto te persigue, ¿Quieres saber más? Lo hace mucho mejor que tú, para él sí fui lo suficiente mujer como para hacerme el amor sin ninguna excusa estúpida de que no era el momento o cualquier tontera que siempre decías porque no me deseabas realmente como parloteabas con tal de tenerme ahí a tus pies.** – titubee y mentí tanto que temía que lo notara.

Sin dejarme seguir Elsa se acercó a mi rápidamente, y sin medir su fuerza me tomó de las piernas y me cargó para quedar recargadas en la pared con mis piernas abrazando su cadera.

No pude resistirme más y la comencé a besar, no hubo tiempo siquiera de pararme a pesar lo que eso le haría pensar, que la mentira que me había inventado quedaría en la basura ya que había cedido a besarla tan fácil, pero eran tantos sentimientos y tantos movimientos acelerados que dudo que la misma Elsa se haya detenido a pensarlo igual, aquel beso era tan salvaje y tan pasional, estábamos descargando tanto en el que no entendía como pude haber dejado que alguien más me besara, besar a Elsa era suficiente para no querer volver a hacerlo con nadie más.

El aire pesaba y sólo podíamos escuchar nuestros jadeos junto con el ruido que hacían nuestra boca junto a la saliva de nuestros feroces besos que desesperadas nos unían para volver a hacerlo sin dar tregua alguna.

Rápidamente me comencé a desvestir, conocía la fuerza de Elsa y no era necesario preocuparme de que mi peso venciera aquella posición tan dominante que ella ejercía, al llevar únicamente la bata para dormir aquella tarea fue muy sencillas y Elsa respondió con una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras mordía mi cuello y bajaba hasta mis pechos que comenzó a lamer con desenfreno.

Después de unos minutos me guío hasta la cama y me depositó para volver a colocarse encima mío mientras quitaba la ultima prenda de mi cuerpo, cuando lo hizo vi como bajaba por mi cuerpo y lamía y succionaba de manera rápida de mi ya húmedo sexo únicamente para encenderme más, levantó su rostro para volver a besarme mientras sentía mi sabor en su boca y lengua para así ver como sus manos bajaron pero no para seguir tocándome, si no para quitarse su pantalón y liberar así aquel enorme miembro de una vez. _Todo estaba listo, ella iba a tomarme._

Pero de repente paró y vi como sus ojos se humedecían.

 **\- No, no puedo hacer esto…** -decía mientras se levantaba y cubría su rostro con las manos – **no quiero hacerlo si estás pensando en otra persona, no quiero hacerlo sólo porque quiero borrar las manos que otro ya dejó en ti.**

Me levanté de la cama cubriendo mi cuerpo algo aturdida, comencé a buscar mi ropa y me vestí mientras intentaba comprender lo que había pasado.

Elsa seguía lamentándose mientras se cubría recargada en la pared.

\- **Sé que quizás me esté equivocando, que soy una idiota y que no tenga otra oportunidad para esto, pero…** -dejó de cubrirse y me miró a los ojos – **Quiero hacerlo de la forma correcta, quiero hacerte el amor cuando tú me lo pidas, cuando vuelvas a quererme de nuevo. No me importa si eso toma tiempo, voy a esperar todo lo necesario.**

 **\- Sí, eres una idiota, esto no va a volver a pasar y no tienes que esperar nada porque aunque me case contigo no voy a volver a quererte como lo hice un día, me rompiste el corazón y ni siquiera te importó.** –dije entre lagrimas antes de salir de la habitación.

Caminé llorando hasta llegar nuevamente a la puerta de mi habitación y al abrir descubrí a mi padre sentado en mi cama.

 **\- No estoy de humor papá, lo que sea que quieras hablar hazlo mañana.**

 **\- ¡Anna!** –alzó la voz – **tienes que escucharme porque no lo repetiré más, soy tu padre y sé que no puedo obligarte a hacer nada, pero sí puedo señalarte tus errores, te estás portando como una niña y estás haciendo un berrinche por algo que no tiene sentido. Elsa te lastimó pero se ha estado esforzando por que mínimamente la voltees a ver, sea lo que seas que decidas sabes que te voy a apoyar, pero viendo como están las cosas creo que es bueno que te entregue esto** –me dio un pedazo de papel un poco arrugado que nunca había visto antes – **cuando me dijiste lo que Elsa te había hecho estuve furioso y le envié una carta preguntándole el por qué, el por qué había jugado contigo de esa forma, el por qué no había actuado como se supone que habíamos quedado y me contestó esto, no te dije nada por qué pensé que las cosas podían cambiar solamente con que ustedes hablasen al respecto, pero me doy cuenta que no estás pensando bien las cosas. Espero sepas comprender la situación, hija** –dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta y se marchaba.

Terminando aquello más lagrimas salieron nuevamente, sabía que mi padre también tenía razón, pero mi corazón estaba tan angustiado y tan adolorido que no me hacía pensar bien. Estuve recostada unos minutos pensando en todo y calmando mi alma, vi la hoja arrugada a un lado y limpiándome las lagrimas me incorporé un poco para comenzar a leerla.

* * *

"Un saludo Sr. Westergård, antes de explicarme quisiera informarle sobre un asunto que hablé con usted y también su hija, y con ello finalmente lo que decidí.

Como le dije, si terminaba el mes y ella o yo no nos enamorábamos correctamente yo disolvería este acuerdo que usted hizo con mi padre hace poco más de 15 años, y con ello ustedes podían hacer como si esto nunca hubiera pasado y seguir con sus vidas.

Aún estoy dispuesta a hacerlo a pesar de haberme enamorado de su hija. _¿A que voy con todo esto?_

Conviví con su hija por un mes entero, descubrí tanto de ella como ella tanto de mí, le conté cosas que a nadie había contado y es la persona que mejor me conoce, gracias a eso pude empezar a hacer un cambio en mi vida, mi relación con mi padre a mejorado y debido a ello estoy superando el miedo de aceptar gente en mi vida por el terror a perderlos, mis relaciones amistosas y familiares han mejorado.

Todo eso se lo debo a su hija y mucho más.

Contestando su pregunta, de por qué la traté así, seré sincera, Anna no quería regresar y ciertamente tampoco quería que lo hiciera, pero como sabe yo hice una promesa con usted a cambio de dejarla conmigo sin replicar aquel mes, ¿Qué valor como persona tendría si no cumpliera mis promesas?

Entiendo que ella no lo comprendiera, incluso creo que yo misma hubiera alegado las mismas cosas, pero ella es su hija y debía estar con su padre hasta el día que llegara la hora de casarnos.

Usted ha hecho tanto por ella, ha arriesgado su vida por poder cuidarla y sé lo valioso que la familia es para uno, a mi eso me costó estar tanto tiempo resentida, apartada del resto y no confiar en nadie.

Nunca quise lastimarla, pero sabía que si no era firme con mi decisión ella no lo entendería. La lastimé a cambio de que ella volviese a casa y pudiera estar con usted y con ello pensara mejor las cosas sobre si quiere o no casarse conmigo. Sé que son medidas drásticas y que incluso me complico la vida, pero quiero estar segura que de verdad lo desee tanto como yo.

Si ella cambia de opinión, si de verdad usted nota que ella ya no me quiere, que ella me olvidó, le pido que me lo haga saber, y yo misma canceló todo, no tienen que volver a venir y tratar este tema personalmente.

Por favor cuídela mucho. _Ella es todo lo que quiero en el mundo._

 **La amo**

 _Elsa Arendelle"_

* * *

Cada palabra que había escrita en la carta venía impregnada la forma de ser de Elsa, su forma de expresarse, incluso podía escuchar las palabras salir de sus labios en cada una.

" **La amo** " _¿Elsa me amaba?_

Mi padre tenía razón, esta carta decía todo lo que no podía ver o mejor dicho lo que me estaba esforzando tanto no ver.

La había hecho sufrir tanto tiempo, la había dejado en incertidumbre demasiado, aguantando tanto y ni siquiera así me reclamó. Lo de hoy fue únicamente para que hablara de una vez con ella pero fuera de eso nada.

Elsa era paciente, Elsa estaba dispuesta a quererme de la mejor manera y yo sólo la apartaba sin escuchar lo que quería decirme.


	10. Perdonar, aceptar y amar

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

 **\- Me voy a casar contigo** –le dije a Elsa después de irrumpir en su habitación a la mañana siguiente.

 **\- Bien** –dijo volteando a verme mientras se ponía las botas y movía su cabeza aceptando.

 **\- ¿Bien?** –dije confundida

 **\- Sí, bien. Tengo mucho que preparar, la boda es en dos días así que voy a estar muy ocupada. ¿Necesitas algo de mí ahora? Lo que quieras sabes que puedes pedirlo y lo tendrás** –decía todo aquello de manera inexpresiva como si lo hubiese leído mientras se cambiaba y salía de la habitación. – **nos vemos, Anna.**

 **\- Nos vem…** -ni siquiera pude terminar lo que decía, todo aquello fue tan rápido que me dejó muda...

Lo había arruinado de nuevo, pero al menos ella seguía hablándome y no se había rehusado a casarse conmigo.

 _Era como al inicio,_ la Elsa que pensé que sería cuando la conocí, que mínimamente le iba a agradar y sólo se casaría conmigo por que sí.

Este día y el siguiente pasó tan rápido, y algunos pensarían que hubiese sido mejor decirle que cancelara todo y me iba ya que ahora no mostraba ningún interés por mí. Elsa sonreía y me abrazaba, pero todo de una manera tan vacía, no era sincera, solo haciéndolo delante de los demás para luego irse y atender sus asuntos.

Me dolía su indiferencia pero era una indiferencia que yo había prácticamente cosechado.

El día de la boda llegó y desde temprano me ayudaron a arreglarme, donde de vez en cuando mi padre entraba a decirme lo bien que me veía y que sabía que las cosas mejorarían ya que él notaba perfectamente como estaba toda mi situación con Elsa.

El hecho de que nos casáramos le daba a entender que yo había comprendido todo y estaba arrepentida, pero estaba seguro que Elsa únicamente necesitaba ceder un poco, que era comprensible que estuviese a la defensiva y que sólo necesitaba tiempo.

 _Tiempo tenía de sobra._

Llegó la hora y fui del brazo de mi padre hasta el altar, ahí la vi, se veía tan bien, tan preciosa y perfecta como siempre, y al verme noté como esa sonrisa dulce que intentó esconder volvió y por unos segundo vi también aquellos preciosos ojos enamorados.

Entendí a qué se refería mi padre así que esperaría a que Elsa me perdonara.

La mayoría de la ceremonia noté como ella estuvo lagrimeando a mi lado, lagrimas que hacían que yo también soltara, quería abrazarla y pedirle perdón ahí mismo pero tenía que esperar a que estuviésemos en un lugar a solas.

Aquel beso que selló nuestro compromiso ante Dios fue dado con tanta dulzura de su parte, llegué a imaginar que sería igual de inexpresivo y por compromiso como había estado actuando los últimos días, pero a diferencia de dos noches atrás este fue sincero, sintiendo lo suave de sus labios sobre los míos y aquella ternura que tanto necesitaba para apaciguar mi corazón afligido. Fue corto pero muy significativo para mí.

 _Ya éramos oficialmente esposas._

Ahora sólo faltaba la fiesta, estuvimos juntas la mayoría del tiempo pero como en toda boda no tuvimos ningún momento a solas. Llegó el momento del vals y la música era perfecta, la iluminación y el ambiente era ideal para danzar a su lado.

Acercó su cuerpo al mío, sintiéndonos mutuamente y nos vimos al los ojos para comenzar. En ningún momento ella volteó o se distrajo con nada, estaba totalmente concentrada en mí, viéndome con cariño como tantas veces la había visto antes, aquello hacía doler a mi corazón pero no por tener sentimiento de rechazo o algo similar, mi corazón dolía por todo lo que había hecho y pudo fácilmente haberse evitado, pero mi torpeza no ayudó en nada, lo único que me mantenía positiva era que esto estaba ocurriendo y no tuvimos que separados de verdad, por lo que de mis ojos resbalaban lagrimas de vez en cuando, lagrimas que Elsa intentaba calmar mientras me abrazaba tiernamente mientras seguíamos en medio de la pista.

 **\- Te amo, Elsa.** -le dije mientras volvía a verla a los ojos, con mis palabras su expresión cambió, pero en lugar de parecer confundida, molesta o incluso injuriosa aquella mirada demostró un pequeño gesto de dolor junto a unos llenos de incertidumbre - **Con todo mi corazón...** –finalicé entrecortada.

Sentí su temblor, sentí la manera en que su cuerpo me transmitía la duda que la abrazó, pero actuando por instinto después de poco segundos con su brazo izquierdo tomó mi cintura con firmeza, con la otra acarició mi mejilla y lentamente acercó mi rostro al suyo para así juntar nuestros labios en un tierno beso. En mi mente la música cesó, dejamos de bailar y todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció, lo único que existía era Elsa y yo fundidas en aquel tierno e inocente beso que hablaba por si sólo, un beso ansiado, un beso que significaba el amor que estábamos dispuestas a aceptar nuevamente.

Lo único que hizo que nos separáramos fueron nuestros padres que venían a compartir este vals junto a nosotras con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

 **\- Parece que las cosas ya están bien** –dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba

 **\- Eso espero, ella aún no me dice nada, sólo espero estar a solas con ella para hablarlo mejor.**

 **\- ¿Estás lista?** –dijo un poco apenado

 **\- ¿Lista?**

 **\- Ya sabes… es tu noche de bodas**

 **\- Oh, es verdad…** -dije igual avergonzada - **, no sé si vaya a pasar algo, necesitamos aclarar bien las cosas antes que nada.**

 **\- Todo va a salir bien, pequeña, te lo aseguro, sólo sé sincera con ella y di lo que tu corazón sienta.**

 **\- Te quiero, Papá, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, y disculpa si alguna vez me porte mal o fui una malagradecida contigo.**

 **\- Eres la mejor hija que pudiese haber tenido, eres el recuerdo que tengo de tu madre, y me hace infinitamente feliz ver que te casas con alguien a quien se nota amas y te ama.**

El resto de la fiesta fue más tranquila, hablando, recordando y conversando de cosas divertidas, de anécdotas de los invitados ya casados, recibiendo bendiciones y consejos para nuestra nueva vida en matrimonio.

Llegó la hora de retirarnos, ya era algo tarde y quedaban pocos invitados en el salón, nos despedimos y nos dirigimos hacía la habitación fuera del castillo que los empleados habían acondicionado para nosotras.

Sé que debíamos hablar antes de hacer cualquier cosa pero estaba muy nerviosa a pesar de todo. Elsa tomó mi mano mientras nos dirigíamos hacía allá y en el camino observamos como el cielo resplandecía en aquel mar de estrellas, podíamos quedarnos viéndolas por horas como ya muchas veces lo habíamos hecho antes pero era comprensible que ambas queríamos arreglar las cosas.

Entré a la habitación seguida de Elsa que cerró lentamente la puerta tras de sí, ella se quedó ahí de pie mientras me observaba. Aquello me creaba un desasosiego increíble, no sabía qué es lo que pensaba y lo que deseaba que hiciera en ese momento.

 **\- ¿Era verdad?** –dijo rompiendo el silencio

 **\- ¿Sobre qué?**

 **\- Que me amas**

 **\- Te amo, y nunca dejé de hacerlo** –dije sinceramente desde la cama mientras la veía con cariño.

 **\- Entonces… porqué…** -vi como le costaba pronunciar aquellas palabras – **¿Por qué te entregaste a alguien más? ¿Por qué estuviste con alguien más?**

 **\- Eso… -** abracé mi cuerpo **– eso no era cierto. Sí estuve con un muchacho y él quería casarse conmigo, le conté un día antes sobre nosotras y me dijo que si tú no querías ya casarte conmigo él y yo lo haríamos cuando regresara… pero nunca pasó, aquello que te dije sólo fue una total y absurda mentira, y lo siento mucho… nunca podría –** cubrí mi cuerpo con la sabana que abracé a mi **–nunca podría entregar a alguien más aquello que te pertenece a ti** – dije viéndola a los ojos y estos comenzaban a humedecerse.

 **\- ¿En verdad?**

 **\- Lo que siento por ti es real, y que soy toda tuya también.**

 **\- ¿Por qué buscaste a alguien más? No entiendo**

 **\- Me conociste por un mes, Elsa, no sé si lo notaste pero… hago muchas cosas sin pensar y si estoy molesta es cuando hago las peores… prácticamente todo fue por que estaba celosa, enojada, ya que pensaba que tú estarías también con otras…**

 **\- Yo no..** –no la dejé terminar

 **\- Lo sé, hablé con Guillen y me contó lo que hiciste por él y de cierta forma la manera en que lo hacías por mí, yo tengo la culpa de todo, por ser tan impulsiva y así de celosa, pero… era una niña, infantil, inmadura, ilusa mejor dicho, una parte de mí deseó que tú también tuvieses tu primera vez conmigo... pero el pensar que no sería así me atormentaba tanto.**

 **\- Lo siento mucho, Anna, pero te comprendo, con esto que pasó a pesar de que resultó ser una mentira pude sentir un poco lo que quizás tú sentiste por tanto tiempo, sólo podía pensar en como alguien más te tocaba, como alguien más besaba tu cuerpo y te hacía suya de una manera que yo nunca lo hice y no podía con eso…** -se acercó a mi para sentarse a mi lado en la cama – **pero no puedo contra ti, no puedo molestarme contigo, quizás…** -tomó mis manos – **quizás nuestra relación no comenzó como quisiéramos, quizás no cumplimos las expectativas de la otra, quizás fui demasiado rápido y no tuve tacto contigo, quizás nos lastimamos de formas crueles sin sentido, pero entendí que lo único que debe de importarme es lo que sale de tus labios y de tu corazón. No me importa incluso si sí lo hubieses hecho con él, si ahora tú me amabas entonces estaría bien, porque lo que de verdad debe importarnos aquí es lo que sentimos ahora, aprender a confiar una en la otra, escucharnos y con base a eso crear las raíces que fortalezcan esta relación día con día, para así superar y aprender de nuestro pasado que nos lastimó.**

 **\- Te amo, Elsa** –coloqué mi mano sobre la suya que descansaba en mi mejilla, dejándome acariciar por el calor que ella siempre me regaló.

Ya no era necesario decir más, simplemente se notaba en nuestros ojos, en nuestra respiración que aquello iba a culminar esta noche, el aire se sentía pesado, pero no por algo malo. Era simplemente todo el deseo y el amor que pedían a gritos ser escuchados y transformados en caricias sobre el cuerpo de la otra.

Elsa tomó mi mano e hizo que me pusiera de pie, seguimos mirándonos para que con sus manos tomara mi cadera como solamente ella lo hacía, aunque esta vez no hizo que nuestros cuerpos se unieran completamente, solamente acercó mi pelvis a la tuya para así pasar sus manos por mis laterales hasta llegar a mis hombros fríos que esperaban con ansias las calidad caricias de sus manos para después acercar su rostro al mío y tocar mis labios en un beso tierno y delicado, sonreí por lo amorosa que estaba siendo y lo feliz que esto me hacía.

En poco tiempo aquel beso no fue suficiente y se convirtió ahora en uno con más pasión, jugaba con mis labios, lamiendo y succionando un poco de ellos para luego usar su juguetona lengua dentro de mi y danzar con la mía. Sus manos abrazaron mi cuerpo pero todo con el pretexto de quitar mi vestido blanco, aquel con el cual me casé con ella sin dudar.

Me dejó únicamente con la lencería y se separó un poco de mí para observarme mejor.

 **\- No hay mujer más hermosa que tú** –dijo antes de volver a besarme con desenfreno.

 **\- A veces dudo de que no tengas buena visión, mi Elsa, por que la verdadera belleza siempre ha estado frente a tus ojos, cada mañana que despiertas y miras tu reflejo en un espejo, en el agua de la bañera o en cualquier sitio donde este se pueda ver. Tú eres inmensamente preciosa, tanto que siento que no eres real o que pudiera merecerte a mi lado siquiera.**

 **\- Me mereces y mucho más, mi Anna.** –besó mis mejillas con cariño mientras veía su rostro sonrojado por mis palabras.

Comienzo a pasar mis manos por su espalda, sintiendo lo pequeña que esta es pero lo mucho que me encanta, Elsa es delicada, Elsa es una mujer como de porcelana, podría pasarme toda una vida trazando sus curvas, trazando su piel y recorriéndola con mis manos y mis besos si fuera necesario.

Mientras me sigue besando siento como me lleva paso a paso hacía la cama, y cuando estoy en el borde comencé a quitar las prenda superiores de su cuerpo dejando rápidamente su torso desnudo.

Ahora podía ver completamente aquellos grandes senos frente a mí y su perfecto abdomen plano, me recosté en la cama y le traje conmigo para tenerle sobre mí, quedando así mi boca a la altura de sus pechos que comencé a saborear y jugar con sus pezones sin dudar un segundo más.

Aquello hacía que Elsa soltara suspiros por lo bajo que derretían mis oídos encantada, ella siempre hacía todo en el pasado y ahora que yo comenzaba a tocarla me daba cuenta que era una persona muy sensible al tacto, era delicioso escuchar a Elsa gemir mientras le proporcionaba placer a pesar de no tener experiencia en esto.

Mientras seguía lamiendo y besando sus pezones bajé mis manos por su cuerpo y con cuidado comencé a retirar también sus prendas inferiores, no fue difícil notar como costó un poco hacerlo ya que aquel bulto que pedía atención lo impedía del todo.

Cuando la tuve completamente desnuda subí por su cuerpo para volver a ver nuevamente sus preciosos ojos azules mientras le sonreía por verla así de sonrojada y entregada al momento.

Hice que se recargara en la cabecera de la cama para aprovechar y así verla completamente, su rostro, su sonrojo, las pequeñas y transparentes pecas en el puente de su pequeña nariz, sus labios tan rojos por nuestros anteriores besos, sus pechos grandes y sus pezones rosados, su delgado cuerpo, la pequeña cintura que me enloquecía, aquellas caderas que hacen esas curvas seductoras, y finalmente aquel prominente miembro, ese que se veía enorme y palpitante en su entrepierna, que sabia había esperado tanto por esta noche y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

Me acerqué a su rostro y jugué un poco con sus labios para luego descender pasando por sus pechos, lamiendo todo el camino hasta su pene que comencé a lamer con lentitud. Sintiendo la suavidad, el calor y humedad de toda su extensión, humedecía mis labios para posteriormente meter y sacar su pene de mi boca con cuidado, buscando proporcionarle el mayor placer posible, succionando de vez en cuando en la punta que provocaba en ella tomar bocados de aire perdida en el deseo, con una mano me dedicaba a masturbar lo largo de este y con la otra a acariciar sus testículos.

Después de unos cuantos minutos sentí aquello que indicaba que estaba a punto de terminar, para cuando llegó el momento saqué su pene de mi boca un momento viendo así como expulsaba su espeso pero caliente semen que terminó esparcido en las sabanas de la cama. Cuando su cuerpo se relajó después de aquel orgasmo limpie el resto de semen que quedó en el glande con mi lengua a lo que Elsa respondió con un jadeo intenso, posteriormente volví a ascender por su cuerpo dando pequeños besos en el.

Cuando nuestros labios se unieron nuevamente me retiró el sujetador entre tanto movimiento y respiración agitada con la cual estábamos nuevamente, cuando mis pechos estuvieron al aire me tomó con sus brazos y me colocó en su regazo para hacer que mis pechos quedaran a la altura de su boca y lamer detenidamente, como sólo ella lo hacía, como sólo ella había sido capaz de provocarme un orgasmo únicamente haciendo aquello, con la boca lamía y mordía con cautela mi pezón derecho, con una mano me sostenía por la cadera, y con la otra comenzaba a recorrer mis espalda baja hasta llegar a mi trasero y masajear abarcando todo con su mano.

Mientras hacia esto me maravillaba pasando mis manos por su precioso cabello que tantas ganas tenia de acariciar.

 **\- Me encanta lo que hiciste con tu cabello** –le decía mientras soltaba pequeños jadeos por su caricias.

 **\- Lo sé, noté como me mirabas cuando volvimos a vernos** –me guiñó el ojo mientras seguía lamiendo mis pezones.

 **\- Que modesta eres** –dije con una sonrisa y ella rió haciendo que me dieran cosquillas

Gracias a esto pude darme cuenta que nuestro momento, nuestra entrega, a pesar de estar muy separado de la última vez que intimamos, seguía siendo igual a aquellas tantas veces, éramos capaces de jugar, de sonreír, de sentirnos tan cómodas la una con la otra y mirarnos con inmenso amor con cada movimiento que hacíamos.

 **\- Hazme el amor, Elsa** –le dije antes de dejar caer mi cuerpo lentamente con ella encima sobre la cama

Retiró la última prenda interior de mi cuerpo mientras me besaba por todo el rostro haciéndome sonreír completamente enamorada de ella, cuando estuve por fin completamente desnuda se incorporó en la cama y separó mis piernas besando parte de ellas mientras lo hacía.

Esta vez ya no sentía vergüenza, lo había hecho tantas veces antes que me había acostumbrado a que me viera con esos ojos llenos de deseo cuando le mostraba mi intimidad sin nada que la pudiera ocultar.

Primero pasó sus dedos por mi sexo, ayudada con el lubricante natural estimuló mi clítoris y mi entrada, pero esta vez se aventuró a introducir con cuidado un dedo y así acostumbrar poco a poco mi interior para lo que venia luego. A pesar de ser sólo uno sentí un ligero dolor que pasó rápidamente ya que la estimulación que Elsa daba a mi clítoris hacía que lo que sintiera dentro fuera mucho más intenso entorno al placer. Sacó su dedo con cuidado observando mis reacciones.

 **\- Anna, cualquier molestia que sientas dime, si te duele mucho házmelo saber… por favor** –me dijo mientras me besabas rápidamente antes de bajar su mano y comenzar a lubricar su pene con mis fluidos.

Aquella textura suave se frotaba por mi zona, haciendo un rápido recorrido desde mi clítoris a mi entrada donde se quedó para comenzar a entrar con mucho cuidado.

En todo el momento que estuvo entrando en mi vi como sus ojos calmados estaban impregnados de preocupación pero también observaba como con cada centímetro que entraba cerraba los ojos para sentirlo.

El inicio fue difícil, el miembro de Elsa era grueso y el abrirse paso por mi vagina provocaba un dolor punzante pero que era posible soportar, el dolor hizo que una lagrima resbalara por mi mejilla, lagrima que Elsa limpió con un beso con mucho amor y mucha preocupación, incluso sentí como quería salir de mí pero abrazándola por la cadera con mis piernas no lo permití.

 **\- Estoy bien, Elsa... sigue, por favor** –le rogué

 **\- Te amo, Anna. Te amo mucho** –dijo antes de dejarse vencer y comenzar a llenar de cientos de suaves besos mi rostro.

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba decirlo, y fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para llenar por completo mi corazón.

Sentí como todo mi interior se llenó de Elsa y tras unos minutos donde pude acostumbrarme a ella le hice saber que podía moverse. Sus movimientos eran lentos, cuidando aún mis reacciones, después de que escuchó como de mis labios comenzaban a salir gemidos de placer fue depositando tiernos besos por mis hombros cubiertos de pecas para terminar abrazándome mientras sus embestidas aumentaban poco a poco.

Sensaciones, placer, lo duro de su miembro entrando y saliendo de mí me estaban enloqueciendo, el roce de su piel ardiendo junto a la mía, nuestros fluidos emanando de nuestros sexos culminaban para que todo esto me llevara a la cima del cielo.

Pero no quería acabar tan pronto, Elsa tenía experiencia y se notaba que aún le faltaba mucho por terminar, su ritmo seguía siendo tan apresurado pero delicioso que no parecía ceder en ningún momento. Sus caderas presionaban sin cesar y se movían de vez en cuando para acomodarse mejor mientras me penetraba, sabía que ella era buena en esto, pero yo no. _¿Qué tal si no quedaba satisfecha y yo ya no podía más? ¿Qué tal si sus experiencias pasadas eran mejores que esto? Mejores que yo_...

 **\- Deja de pensar tanto, mi amor** -dijo de repente Elsa sacándome de mi universo **\- Estoy contigo, aquí, no hay nada más en el mundo que desee. Eres transparente Anna y noto lo mucho que te preocupas.**

 **\- No quiero decepcionarte y que no te sientas satisfecha por no saber cómo hacerlo** -mientras me sinceraba con ella Elsa seguía penetrándome de manera acelerada que con mis palabras comenzó a bajar el ritmo pero haciendo de estas mucho más profundas.

 **\- Esto es algo de dos, si tú te sientes bien yo también me siento bien, si tú gozas sin parar yo también estoy en el cielo contigo.** -tras decir esto me besó con mucha pasión y se incorporó un poco.

Vi como en aquella posición tomaba mis caderas y levantaba de ellas para dejar únicamente el comienzo de mi espalda recargada en la cama y mi parte inferior en el aire unida a ella por su entrepierna. Así, siendo sus fuertes brazos y su miembro lo único que daba apoyo a mis caderas comenzó a embestirme más ferozmente, aquella posición hacía que llegara a rincones tan profundos donde nunca antes había llegado, tocando un punto donde sólo había sentido aquellas veces donde lamía sin parar mi clítoris con su experta lengua.

El sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando, el sonido de nuestros fluidos y la armonía que hacían nuestros suspiros en aquella habitación fueron elementos suficientes para hacer de aquello lo más excitante que podría recordar. Elsa penetrándome con fuerza mientras sentía mis paredes contraerse y su pene palpitar más de lo que ya lo hacía, con aquella rigidez que me perforaba para complacerme sin dudar terminamos al unísono en un gemido.

Sentí como llenaba mi interior con su caliente semen y yo bañando también su sexo con mis fluidos que salieron disparados de mí dejándome agotada sobre la cama, con Elsa aún dentro de mí.

 _ **"Te amo, te amo, te amo"**_

La escuché decir tantas veces aquella noche, todas las veces que lo hicimos antes de quedar dormidas, rendidas de tanta entrega. Todas las veces que dudé sobre lo que Elsa sentía por mi fueron remplazadas con cada te amo que me dijo al oído, por cada beso que se impregnó en mi piel, por cada vez que su pene me hacía sentir en el cielo mientras entraba y salía de mí.

Haciéndome completamente suya, y ella siendo completamente mía desde este momento y para siempre.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por haber leído y seguir hasta aquí! :D Concluyó la historia y sean libres de imaginar lo que pasó después, no es difícil pensar en un final feliz para Papá-Hans y lo que pasó con el bonachón de Kristoff, descuiden, mi intención siempre es que haya finales felices para todos a menos que hagan cosas malignas contra las bebés Elsa y Anna 3_

 _En fin, como siempre, espero te haya entretenido un poco con mis ya conocidas historias dramáticas de más pero con finales caramelosos felices._

 _¡Saludos, y que el fandom Elsanna nunca muera!_


End file.
